


peachy

by CMQ31



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMQ31/pseuds/CMQ31
Summary: The time when Shim Changmin, the not-so-closeted animé fan, had Jung Yunho, the socially awkward senior, wrapped around his finger.OrThe story of how the Kyu-line was formed and how Shim Changmin learned that love isn't such a bad thing and neither is having a boyfriend.OrEveryone thinks Kim Jaejoong is a fucking furry.





	1. The Over-Glorification Of Jung Yunho's Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> I come back to this account only to post kpop fics welp. 
> 
> I crossposted this on aff as well under the same title but different summary. 
> 
> Anyways forgive my lack of humour and enjoy the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyukjae thinks Yunho's thighs are overrated, while 19-year old Changmin is getting 'the talk' from his mom.

"Have you heard the rumors? Apparently Shim's kid enrolled here..."

 

Yunho sighs as he hears the same rumor for the millionth time today. Though this time, he hears it from Lee Donghae, one of his closest friends. Donghae had been his classmate since middle school and they both coincidentally (but truthfully, Donghae was _that_ clingy over Yunho) got into the same university.

 

Back in high school, they had a teacher named Mr. Shim. He was truly a hardass, the worst of the worst, and had a stick up his ass half of the time. He had dumb-looking round glasses perched upon the bridge of his nose. He had a frown etched on his face that, according to Heechul, was permanent. Yunho was convinced that it actually was permanent when Mr. Shim stood alone during their graduation, while other teachers were bawling their eyes out, Mr. Shim stood there, probably plotting his demise.

 

"Oh really?" Yunho pretended to act surprised. Though it came off with a monotonous voice, though Donghae was too thickheaded to realize his sarcasm.

 

The younger man nodded his head. "It's true! Hyukjae showed me the list!" It was the first time today that someone actually told him that there was proof that Shim's kid actually enrolled here. "Unfortunately, he didn't let me snap a pic..." he says glumly.

 

"Wonder what he's like..." Yunho wonders to himself. Though his idiot of a friend answered anyway.

 

"Hyuk met him twice. He was shy, but now he thinks he's the hottest shit in town," Donghae chuckles. "Can't wait to see his face when orientation hits him in the face."

 

Yunho glares at his friend but decided not to say anything. He couldn't care less about the new kid. There were hundreds of new kids. Shim's kid was just one of those wide-eyed gremlins who won't know what they're about to face during orientation. Orientation was what formed Yunho to the man he is now.

 

Yunho was way too deep into his thoughts, he didn't notice Donghae placing his head on his lap and play with his phone. The elder groaned before running his fingers through his best friend's hair. He didn't bother caring about the weird looks he received from people. The café was quite empty in the morning so there weren’t a lot of people in it. Yunho had no problem with the amount of stares.

 

"Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice spoke out. Yunho looks up to see Hyukjae. Hyukjae smirks at the sight before him, "I see a lotta people still over glorify your thighs, hm?" With that, Donghae immediately bolted up and jumped to Yunho('s thighs) defense.

 

"Hey! They're the best thighs! They're thickest thighs you'll ever feel!" Donghae grips the elder's thighs to prove it. Yunho was not even fazed by it. "Grasp them, Hyuk! You won't be saying shit like that 'till you feel them!"

 

"Donghae what the fuck."

 

Hyukjae stifled his laughter, though he changes the subject. "Did Junsu say anything about coming? He stopped replying last night."

 

"He probably slept in. Or he's having a hangover."

 

Hyukjae slid next to Donghae after ordering a cup of coffee. "So what were you two talking about before I got here?"

 

"Shim's kid," Donghae replies.

 

"Changmin?" Hyukjae raises a brow. "Ah man, you really gotta see the kid..."

 

Yunho leans on the arm he placed on the table. "What does he look like anyway? I'm legit moving out of here if he's a carbon copy of Mr. Hardass."

 

Hyukjae snorts. "Changmin's...lanky. Tall. Awkward as hell."

 

"Yikes," Yunho scoffs.

 

"He can be good looking if he wants to be," Hyukjae adds.

 

"Anyone can be good looking if they want to be...anyone but you."

 

"Hey!"

 

Yunho decided to ignore the two's banter and focuses on the dessert in front of him. His decided to poke the content on his plate, wondering what to do with since he practically lost his appetite due to Donghae and Hyukjae barked at each other. He began to wonder if there were more animals in the local zoo or the ones next to him.

  
Hyukjae pauses his dispute with Donghae to pick up his phone. His face seemed bright at first, then he looked disappointed, and lastly he gave off a disgusted look before saying goodbye. He shoves his phone back into his pocket.

 

"Junsu's not coming," Hyukjae was sulking by now. Donghae pats him in the back, offering him a small smile. It amazes Yunho how quick the two were able to reconcile despite arguing with each other every time their eyes meet.

 

"What happened?" Yunho asks.

 

"He refuses to step out of his house when Jaejoong's visiting his building. He's avoiding him like plague," Hyukjae explains, disgust clear on his face.

 

Yunho remembered Jaejoong from high school. He was strange and quiet individual who was regularly found in the library with some of his stalkers watching him from afar. Yunho had several conversations with him and he was a pretty cool guy. Though Yunho did remember an unsettling rumor about him...

 

"Jaejoong? Isn't he-"

 

"A _fucking_ furry."

 

Yunho blinks.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Kim Jaejoong's a _fucking_ furry and I have photographic proof of it," Hyukjae looks at Yunho seriously.

 

"No way..." Yunho sputtered out.

 

Hyukjae nods, eyes still on Yunho's. "You heard me right. Everyone in high school knew-"

 

Donghae suddenly whines loudly out of nowhere. "Can we not talk about Jaejoong's yiffing fetish? I want food!" Donghae was already making his way to the glass display where they show a variety of cakes.

 

"What the fuck...what the fuck is a yiffing."

 

Hyukjae looks at Yunho dead in the eye.

 

"You _really_ don't want to know."

 

**

 

Orientation was right around the corner and to say that Shim Changmin was anxious was an understatement. He was beyond worried about seeing the seniors from his father's school. He knew about the gossip that spread around school about him and he knew he was a hot topic when a third year from his father's school, Heechul, spotted him in an animé convention with his father.

 

Photos of Mr. Shim staring at a body pillow with an aghast look became a meme through the school's private instagram account. Changmin was deliberately considered the school's hero for providing them with golden content.

 

Changmin decided not to enroll to his father's school after the incident.

 

Now it all backfired.

 

Changmin _begged_ on his knees before his father to let him go to college next year abroad, though Mr. Shim wasn't having any of it and told him to suck it up.

 

His heart sank as he read the names of the familiar seniors. He didn't go to their school, but his father talked about the troublemakers a lot of times. Plus Changmin frequently visited his father's school before the incident happened so he remembered some of their faces. He remembered the school's biggest troublemaker, Lee Hyukjae, the weird student, Kim Jaejoong, and the school's bubbly idol, Kim Junsu. He vaguely remembers an actor named Park Yoochun and the heartthrob, Lee Donghae (who in reality was a clumsy fool, Changmin thinks).

 

He remembered his father mentioned Yunho, though he didn't stand out much like the others did.

 

All of his friends had moved out of South Korea to attend their respective universities. A few months ago, he already bid farewell to his friend, Victoria, who went to China and Ryeowook, who went to France.

 

"Changmin, you're going to do okay," he spoke to himself. He closes his eyes and imagines the image he'll be going with once he starts college. "It's all going to be fine. My depression and lifelong anxiety and worries are...irrelevant...yeah..." He didn't hear the door of his room open and his mother walks in with a puzzled look.

 

"Changmin, who are you talking to?"

 

"N-no one," Changmin stutters out.

 

His mother decided not to push it any further. "A friend of mine has a son who's about the same age as you are. He's also going to the same university with you," Mrs. Shim explains, looking a bit too excited. Changmin started to grow worried.

 

"And...?"

 

His mother's smile grew even larger. "It's been a while since you brought a boy home-"

 

"Mom!"

 

His pleadings fell into deaf ears. "I remember you coming out to us and how you were so shocked that your father was very accepting about it. The next day you brought a boy home and he was the sweetest thing ever! Who knew he'd actually turn out like that..."

 

"Mom, please-"

 

"I was so mad that he'd break your heart like that! I still keep his address and phone number safe in my contacts just in case-"

 

Changmin felt like jumping off a bridge.

 

"..But you won't have to worry about him anymore. My friend's son is possibly the sweetest thing ever. Even sweeter than your ex! I'm very sure his personality is not a cover up for something ugly-"

 

Changmin was banging his head against the wall now. Signaling that he has had enough. He was 19 years old for crying out loud.

 

His mom raised both of her hands, "I'm just suggesting! I'm not forcing you to go out with him." Changmin had his face buried into his palms. "You need to move on from that awful kid in high school."

 

Changmin waves her off. "Yeah, yeah. I'm over him anyways. He was a di- a fucking genital." Mrs. Shim rolled her eyes at that. "I can worry about finding a boyfriend after my first year there. I want to focus on my studies."

 

Mrs. Shim playfully rolls her eyes. "That's what they all say before a new semester." Changmin gave her a desperate look and Mrs. Shim laughs at that. "Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone. Though just in case..."

 

She slipped Changmin a small piece of paper.

 

"His name is Cho Kyuhyun."

 

After his mother left the room, Changmin stared down to the small piece of paper in his palms. There was a name written there and a phone number as well. Changmin grimaced at the ugly looking 'cute face' on the bottom of the paper.

 

"This guy really has no sense of artistry..." Changmin surmises. He crumples the paper and tosses it into the nearest dustbin.

 

He went back to having an existential crisis and questioning himself.

 


	2. Those Fucking Furries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, everyone's a furry according to Hyukjae and Changmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homin finally meet ayyy
> 
> Also slight warning for rlly weird convos.

"You know what would be fucking weird?" Hyukjae suddenly says. Yunho tiredly looks up to look at his drunken friend in the eye. Yunho had drunk a lot, though he was nowhere as wasted as Hyukjae and Donghae. The latter had long passed out and was now sleeping soundly on Yunho's lap like a baby. Meanwhile Hyukjae had been spouting nonsense the moment the liquor touched his lips.

 

It was strange, really. One moment Yunho, Hyukjae, and Donghae were eating cakes and drinking tea in a cute-looking café, the next thing they knew they were suddenly in Donghae's apartment, drinking everything he had. Yunho was tipsy, though he felt like someone was repeatedly hitting his head against a brick wall.

 

"What?" Yunho grunts out.

 

Hyukjae lolls his head to his side.

 

"If any of us fucks Shim's kid...we'd be ejaculating to the sight of Mr. Shim's offspring..." What was with Hyukjae's choice of words in a state like this? He swore that Mr. Shim himself would never say ejaculate or offspring.

 

"Hyuk-"

 

"We'd be...coming because of Mr. Shim's face..."

 

Yunho groans out loud. It was way too early for this. He wanted to walk over to Hyukjae and fling him out through the balcony. Unfortunately, his headache prevented him form doing so.

 

"Think of it Yunho. Fucking Shim Changmin is like fucking Mr. Shim himself," Hyukjae didn't even look like he was joking, which made Yunho fucking nervous. Did Hyukjae had plans to ask out Changmin? Or...

 

"You want to replace the stick in Mr. Shim's ass and replace it with yours?" Yunho snorts. Hyukjae violently gagged at the thought of it and mutters a 'fuck you, Jung' before rushing to the bathroom to spew everything out.

 

On an unrelated note, Yunho thought it was weird that he managed to land himself into a group of friends where they all share the same sexuality. He didn't even know about it at first, an accidental 'coming out session' happened and the rest was history; him, Donghae, Hyukjae, and Junsu.

 

Donghae made whimpering noises and shifts around Yunho's lap, accidentally elbowing Yunho's family jewels.

 

Yunho held back tears as he listens to Donghae's giggles in his sleep and Hyukjae's violent vomit noises.

 

Whilst trying to distract himself, his thoughts drifted to Changmin, Mr. Shim's kid who seems to be the hot topic right now. Yunho himself does not know him personally but it seems like everyone knows Shim Changmin except for Yunho himself.

 

What's Changmin like? Hyuk described him to be awkward but Donghae stated otherwise. Maybe both of them were lying. Then again, Yunho didn't understand the hype train Shim Changmin had. What did the kid do for people to gossip about him like this?

 

He decided to forget about Changmin and wait for orientation day. Yunho felt himself falling deep into slumber, only to be interrupted by the younger on his lap, shifting again, and crushing Yunho's nuts, again.

 

Yunho cried himself to sleep.

 

**

 

_Some time later..._

 

Changmin was panicking. He couldn't get any last minute tickets to Mexico inthe last 10 hours and his impending doom was probably smirking down at him. Smirking down at young and pathetic Shim Changmin.

 

There was no way out of this.

 

Changmin bit his nails, contemplating whether he should try and do the unthinkable or suck it up and take whatever they're going to throw at him. His eyes glance up to the clock on the wall. It was already 9 PM. He felt his heart clench at the sight of it.

 

"Why am I even panicking," he says to himself. "They probably don't even know or remember you. It should be okay, everything's fine. I'm just overreacting," Changmin reassures himself.

 

Then anxiety came by and said hello.

 

It was that moment when he decided to run away and never come back. Changmin dramatically writes a goodbye note, slips it between the door gap, packs his stuff, and takes one last look at his room.

 

"It was nice while it lasted," Changmin grins to himself, still feeling anxious.

 

He jumps out of the window, completely forgetting that he recently moved up to the room on the second floor.

 

Mrs. Shim was startled by the sound of branches cracking followed by an unmanly yelp. She shrugged it off as a squirrel or a chipmunk and continued with her cooking.

 

Outside, Changmin was thinking. He thought about how stupid he was to immediately jump to conclusions without a second thought; metaphorically and _literally_. However, he didn't care about the branch practically stabbing his back and ruining his favorite sweatshirt. All he cared about was the fact that jumping to conclusions lead to undesired endings.

 

Though Changmin mentally banged himself against the wall for not bringing his house keys along with him an he'd have to explain to his mom how the fuck did he end up there looking like shit.

 

Changmin stood up to dust himself and pick the broken branches off his body. Funny enough, he didn't break anything. Though he did land on his ass and he couldn't feel a muscle of it. Changmin sighs and picks up his bag. He decided to spend the night in a friend's house. He really didn't want to deal with an angry father right now.

 

Changmin shoves his hand into his pocket to find his phone, not only did he get his phone, but also a crumpled piece of paper.

 

'Cho Kyuhyun. xxx-xxx-xxx. >:3c' it read.

 

"Fucking furry..." Changmin hisses, "but...you're my only hope..." He had no other choice. Victoria and Ryeowook, his only friends in all his life, were overseas and there was no one else Changmin felt comfortable calling. Changmin groans in reluctance and quickly dials the number, hoping the stranger was at least nicer than he thought he'd be.

 

"Hewwo?"

 

Changmin ends the call.

 

Some time later, the same number called again and Changmin picked it up without a second thought.

 

"Don't. Do. That." Changmin grits out. The voice on the other line, Kyuhyun, simply chuckles.

 

"Sorry. That was a bad first impression, huh? Why don't we start again?" Kyuhyun exhorted.

 

Changmin sighs. If he didn't want to freeze to death tonight, Kyuhyun was his only choice. "Alright..."

 

"Great!" Kyuhyun cheers. "I'm Cho Kyuhyun. My mom told me about you."

 

Changmin smiles slightly.

 

"Shim Changmin," before Kyuhyun could say anything else, Changmin cuts in again. "This may sound a bit rushed but can I crash your place tonight? I'm in a middle of a situation and I think coming home right now is the worst idea." He could feel Kyuhyun raise a brow on the other line.

 

"Sure..." Kyuhyun answers hesitantly.

 

**

 

Changmin carefully observed the shorter male in front of him. Kyuhyun was tall, but not as tall as he was. He was grateful that Kyuhyun's parents were out and he didn't have to worry about anyone snitching on his whereabouts. Though it didn't help that Changmin felt very uncomfortable sleeping over at Kyuhyun's, a guy he barely knew and thought was a furry.

 

"Are you perhaps a...furry?" Changmin's gaze caught Kyuhyun's. His eyes looked dead serious.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me," Kyuhyun deadpans.

 

Changmin sighs in relief.

 

Changmin fiddled with his fingers for 5 minutes straight before Kyuhyun decided to interrupt.

 

"So uh. This is a bit, awkward?" Kyuhyun tries. "I mean, I just met you 10 minutes ago and you're already on my bed."

 

Changmin looks at him, scandalized. Kyuhyun shook his head quickly.

 

"Don't take it that way!"

 

Changmin scoffs. "I bet that was on purpose. You're gross."

 

Kyuhyun's eye twitches though he refrains himself from saying anything. Having a stranger in his room was one thing, but having said stranger disrespecting him under his (parents') roof was something else. He takes a deep breath and decided to ignore Changmin's remarks.

 

The two sat quietly, facing away from each other. "So...what's your major?" Changmin decided to break the ice once again.

 

"Post-Modern Music."

 

Changmin's face visibly brightens. "Me too."

 

Kyuhyun turns to look at him, noticing the change in Changmin's aura. Something was definitely off with him, Kyuhyun thinks.

 

"That's...cool," Kyuhyun slowly answers.

 

Changmin looks around Kyuhyun's room, trying to find something that would distract him from the anxiousness creeping within him. He felt like he was about break a lot of sweat. That was when his eyes landed on his saviour.

 

"You play?" Changmin muses.

 

He could see Kyuhyun suddenly grin. "Yeah. You?"

 

Changmin nods.

 

The two spent the whole night bonding over video games. To Changmin, it was quite an experience. Never in his life would he ever thought he'd phone a furry and play video games with him 10 minutes later.

 

However, his ass still hurt like hell.

 

**

 

None of the three ever spoke of the night again. They swore an oath.

 

The three were currently walking into the main building for a welcoming ceremony and announcement of the one-week orientation that would take place. The seniors didn't really have to attend the ceremony until the announcements, but Yunho was really, _really_ , curious about Shim Changmin.

 

There were hundreds of teenagers standing awkwardly in the auditorium. Lee Sungmin, one of the student representatives, was trying his best to give the freshmen a warm welcome, though his efforts were futile.

 

"You're quite early," Hyukjae turns to see his childhood friend, Kim Junsu. He smiles and walks over to his best friend, did their secret handshake, before trapping the other into a side hug.

 

"Jung wanted to see mini-Shim," Hyukjae smirks seeing Yunho's immediate reaction.

 

Donghae perks up at the mention of the freshman. "Oooh, did you show him a picture, Hyuk?" Donghae asks excitedly. Hyukjae shook his head.

 

"It'd be more fun if Yunho figured it out himself," Hyukjae shoots Yunho another smirk.

 

Yunho waves his friends off, "yeah, yeah. I'm going to..." Yunho didn't finish his sentence as he continues to walk away from his group of friends.

 

Unfortunately, Yunho was socially awkward in general whenever his friends weren't around. Heck, he didn't even know why he decided to walk away from them. Perhaps he was beyond pissed to even deal with the devil and the blockhead.

 

Yunho immediately regrets not watching his step because he bumps into a pole, a soft pole. Strangely, the pole was the one to lose their balance and fall and Yunho stares down to the pole, dumbfounded.

 

The pole wasn't a pole, but a lanky freshman.

 

The pole had large eyes and an asymmetrical fringe. He was frowning and his eyes were downcast.

 

The pole quickly rose from the ground and bowed to Yunho multiple times, apologizing over and over again. A chubbier and shorter guy came running after the pole guy.

 

"I'm really sorry about him..." the shorter guy says before dragging the pole away.

 

It all happened too quickly that Yunho didn't even notice that the two were already far from him. He blinks once before slowly turning to the direction the two had walked towards to.

 

The lanky pole kept looking back at Yunho, fear evident in his eyes. But the fear in his eyes turned into...something else. Something Yunho couldn't figure out.

 

Yunho's eyes trails down the boy's body.

 

He was awkward-looking.

 

**

 

"Holy shit, Kyuhyun...those thighs!"

 

"Shush."

 


	3. Shim Changmin Invented Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Choi Minho, the living, breathing, student athlete meme.

Kyuhyun elbows Changmin when he caught Choi Siwon, a senior, glaring at the taller freshman. Changmin quickly looks back to Sungmin, who was currently giving a speech.

 

"That Choi guy has been looking at us since the beginning. Don't worry too much," Changmin hisses, not appreciating the treatment he got from Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun frowns. "I'm just trying to save your ass from trouble."

 

"My ass doesn't need any saving, Kyu." Changmin was unhappy. He couldn't look at the hot dude he bumped into earlier without Kyuhyun or Siwon interrupting. He was tired of listening to Sungmin talk about past achievements like high school teachers would do.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. "Oh I'm sure it will. Choi Siwon is looking like that he's about to castrate us for not paying attention," Kyuhyun gestures towards the large senior who was busy squinting his eyes towards the two freshmen.

 

The younger rolls his eyes. "You have a wild imagination."

 

Kyuhyun ignores Changmin's remark. "Who are you even staring at anyway? The whole room's just filled with sweaty and hormonal teenagers and old people. The seniors aren't even good looking." Changmin's eyes widen and he snaps his head back to look at Kyuhyun.

 

"Are you fucking with me?" Changmin says, astonished. "Did you see the full course meal that ran over me earlier? God I feel like I've been blessed by-"

 

Kyuhyun raises a brow and cuts his friend off. "Really? That nerd?"

 

"You won't be saying that if you felt how hard his body was," Changmin clicks his tongue.

 

Kyuhyun snorts. "You're a fucking pervert, y'know? You're gross. I'm calling the cops; a pervert's invading my home." He earned a slap on the back of his head from Changmin.

 

"I'm leaving today anyway, don't get your panties in a twist," Changmin grumbles. His eyes slowly falls back to the guy he bumped into earlier. He bites his lower lip when his gaze unconsciously fell lower, lower, lower...

 

The hot guy turns around to welcome a smaller guy; the two were smiling warmly at each other. The smaller guy suddenly envelops the larger man in a hug, to which the latter ruffles the shorter man's hair in response, kissing his forehead.

Changmin's jaw drops a little.

 

He could hear Kyuhyun snicker behind him. The elder teen grips Changmin's shoulder while stifling his laughter.

 

"Oh shit, Min...I'm so sorry," Kyuhyun wanted to sound sincere, but the stifling of his laughter made it seem like he was mocking Changmin. In fact, Kyuhyun burst into a fit of laughter, earning glares from people around him, specifically Choi Siwon.

 

"Yeah you sound really sorry," Changmin jeers. He wouldn't lie that he actually felt hurt by what he saw. Though at least he knew to stay away from him before it was too late. Changmin wouldn't like trying to steal someone's guy away.

 

Changmin and Kyuhyun's attention went back to Sungmin when they saw Choi Siwon making his way towards them. The elder just stood next to them, observing the two carefully until Sungmin finished his speech.

 

They went home by 6 PM since Kyuhyun and Changmin decided to take a tour around the university. Changmin was actually impressed by the all of the buildings' exteriors and facilities. He was glad he didn't fly to Mexico that night.

 

Unfortunately, Changmin didn't get to see the hot guy he bumped into anymore. One of the reason he took the tour was to find the guy again, however, the guy was nowhere to be seen and he couldn't bring himself to ask anyone about his name.

 

Changmin thinks he might be the right guy for him, or maybe that he's just desperate for sex.

 

Changmin promises himself that if he were to meet the guy again, he wouldn't try a relationship and just pursue to get some benefits from him. Though he wasn't sure how the guy would take his proposition.

 

Changmin's thoughts were interrupted when some seniors stopped him and Kyuhyun. Changmin subconsciously steps behind Kyuhyun, as if he was using his friend as a human shield.

 

"You're Mr. Shim's kid right?" asks one of them. Kyuhyun notices that his slightly younger friend had shrunk behind him. He met Changmin one night ago but he felt like he's known Changmin for years. He drags the younger teen next to him.

 

"Y-yeah," Changmin stutters. It felt wrong to see Changmin so hesitant. Did he really think the seniors were that bloodthirsty for him?

 

The senior who asked him snickers, "we really thought you'd enroll into your dad's school y'know. You're like. A fucking legend, kid." Changmin wasn't able to answer that.

 

Another one pipes in. "You're kind of the talk of the whole place right now."

 

_'What.'_

"Excuse me?" Changmin seemed to regain his composure.

 

One of them snickers. "Uh yeah? Who could forget Mr. Shim anyways? Almost half of the students from his school ended up here so we all shared the same fate and went through the same shit together. Now tell me," he pauses, "how the hell did you get him to go with you?"

 

Changmin narrows his eyes. "I was in middle school." Honestly, that itself is self-explanatory. Changmin felt like he didn't need to go further. Other than that, he really wants to get it over and go back home. He didn't enjoy the pressure of being around seniors. Changmin tugs Kyuhyun's shirt, signaling him that he _really_ wanted to get away from them.

 

Suddenly, the senior drapes his arm on Changmin's shoulder. "Loosen up a bit. We're all friends here," he says in a whiny voice.

 

"Uh. You're all older than me," Changmin awkwardly reasons. He tries his best not to show any discomfort, but unfortunately his whole life had been full of discomfort he didn't even know how to un-feel it.

 

The senior on his shoulder laughs. "Ah, that's where you're wrong."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I'm actually a few months younger than you, Shim," the guy says. Changmin stares at him in disbelief.

 

"What."

 

"Choi Minho. I was in the acceleration program, I graduated a year before you did," the guy, Minho, says. Changmin eyes him from head to toe. The guy didn't seem that smart, appearance-wise. He was clad in a football jersey and shorts and some sports equipment were perched on his body. If anything, he looked like a living, breathing, student athlete meme.

 

"What."

 

"Uh, yeah," Minho slid his arm off Changmin's shoulder. The younger was grinning at Changmin, to which the elder stared down to him with a blank look.

 

"I'm Zhoumi," says the beanpole senior.

 

"What."

 

"I'm Jongwoon. But please call me Yesung," the last guy says, "or call me hyung if you wanna."

 

"What."

 

"Geez, always looking for an opportunity, huh. You nerd," Zhoumi jokes. Yesung chuckles and waves him off.

 

Kyuhyun looked at Changmin worriedly. The younger looked like he was trying very hard to process everything at once. Seeing his newfound friend in distress, Kyuhyun decided to try and wriggle their way out of the situation.

 

"It's been a long day," Kyuhyun starts, placing both hands on Changmin's shoulders, "It's best if we go now, isn't it Changmin?"

 

Changmin couldn't process Kyuhyun's words in his brain either. Everything sounded like static in his ears and he couldn't even bother to try and snap out of it. Kyuhyun awkwardly watches his friend standing next to him, staring up to the seniors, and seemingly broken.

 

**

 

_During the ceremony..._

Yunho didn't know why, but he had an urge to kiss Donghae's forehead when the younger suddenly hugged him. Although it was no secret that Yunho had a soft spot for many things, particularly anyone who looks at him with _that_ look while hugging him.

"Guys stop. People will think you're dating or something," Hyukjae grumbles. Donghae releases Yunho from his arms and grins cheekily at the elder. Of course Donghae wasn't worried about stupid rumors. He and Yunho have a completely platonic relationship that no one would understand. Not even Hyukjae or Junsu.

 

"Why? Jealous?" Donghae mocks in a singsong tone. Hyukjae merely rolled his eyes and told Donghae to fuck off.

 

"Rude ass bitch."

 

"Attention whore."

 

"No-ass bastard."

 

Yunho twitches at their childish banter, with Donghae throwing Hyukjae whatever swear word came up in his head, and Hyukjae returning the favor. He could hardly believe that these two were grown men. Yunho decided not to pay attention to them after noticing Kim Heechul recording their entire banter. Instead, Yunho's eyes landed on a certain pretty-looking freshman.

 

The pole.

 

The pole looked at him with sadness in his eyes for a second before glancing away. His companion was having the time of his life laughing at him for some reason. This made Yunho grow curious as he continued to stare at the duo without either of them noticing his creepy stares. However, he didn't notice Heechul flicking him small and folded pieces of paper until one oh-so conveniently landed on his eye the moment he turned around.

 

Yunho wanted to cry.

 

Heechul didn't seem to care that Yunho was probably dying and rolls his eyes. "Stop ogling the kid."

 

"I'm...not..." Yunho says, holding back tears and pleading Heechul to do something about his eye.

 

Yunho and Heechul were close friends along with Donghae. Though Yunho rarely sees Heechul since he was a year above them. He still maintained his friendship with Heechul, although he did feel closer to Donghae, Hyukjae, and Junsu more nowadays since he barely talks to Heechul anymore. The elder was graduating soon as well, much to Yunho's displeasure.

 

"Liar," Heechul scoffs, "you're so obvious, Yunho. I've known you for years and you think I don't know what's on your mind half of the time?"

 

Yunho huffs. "Maybe I was looking at him, maybe I wasn't." Yunho hoped that Heechul would drop it already, but the elder kept prying.

 

"Was it the tall kid?" Heechul probably saw the incident from earlier.

 

"Hyung. Please."

 

"...The tall kid it is then."

 

Yunho decided to ignore his hyung's blabbering and try to look for the tall kid again. Unfortunately, the ceremony had ended and the freshmen in the room already made their way out of the building and into their designated buildings of their respective majors.

 

"Dammit."

 

Yunho sighs and turns back to his friends. Donghae and Hyukjae had already finished their childish banter and had even made up already. Junsu was busy talking to a girl a year under him, while Heechul was still eying Yunho suspiciously. Yunho was honestly afraid Heechul would try to meddle with his love life again like he did in the past. None of them turned out pretty and Yunho just distanced himself from Heechul from then on.

 

From the distance, Yunho spotted Kim Jaejoong.

 

Yunho was honestly surprised. Only 3 years into university and Yunho never saw Jaejoong. He brushed off the gossips he heard about Jaejoong going into the same uni as he is, though he was shocked that the rumors were true for once.

 

Donghae, Junsu, Hyukjae, and Heechul noticed Yunho's gaze that was lingering on the pretty guy. Junsu made an inhuman noise and dashed out of the auditorium in the speed of light. Yunho barely noticed the absence of the younger male.

 

Jaejoong looked completely different. He got rid of his tragic haircut that could pass him as a member of Black Veil Brides. Besides that, he seemed more muscular and less awkward. In fact, Yunho would admit that he looked fucking hot, but he doesn't fuck with furries.

 

Jaejoong noticed Junsu dashing out of the room and ran after him, calling out the younger.

 

"Kim Jaejoong goes here?" Hyukjae wonders aloud.

 

Donghae shrugs. "Never noticed him, honestly."

 

Yunho nods as well.

 

Heechul's eye twitches. "I can't believe you all." With that, he flips his hair one more time before walking away with other seniors.

 

However, the three younger men remain unfazed by Heechul leaving. "Jaejoong looks so different holy shit. It's like seeing a different guy," Donghae comments, astonished by the appearance of the elder.

 

Yunho had no comment. He didn't really care about Jaejoong since he had no previous relations with the man besides a few conversations. While Donghae and Hyukjae were still blabbering about Jaejoong, Yunho decided to leave the building and head to the library.

 

_Present..._

 

It was very, very late, yet Yunho had just got out of the library. The old librarian had forced him to leave after she had grown irritated by Yunho's constant finger tapping on the table. Yunho walked out of the library with a pout perched on his lips, muttering on how it wasn't his fault that he couldn't control his fingers.

 

On his way out, he spots the pole kid and his companion with Minho, Zhoumi, and Yesung. Pole kid was frozen on his spot, seeming distracted, while his friend tried to drag him away from the crowd. The three other guys were just standing by them with an amused look.

 

Yunho thought it'd be the perfect timing to find out who the pole kid's name was. He knew he was awkward with formal introductions, so Yunho figured that he could easily slide into the situation by pretending to greet Minho. He thought his plan was perfect.

 

Yunho smiles before walking towards the group, though his clumsy dumbass self tripped over a small rock by the tip of his shoes.

 

Yunho fell forward and onto the pole kid, which sent both guys to the floor with pole kid on his stomach, underneath Yunho.

 

Yunho _really_ wanted to cry.


	4. Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin fucks up and Yunho is the knight-in-shining-armour who cries over spilled milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter's a bit long ayyy ;p but enjoy!
> 
> thanks for everyone who read and left kudos!

From the bottom of his heart, Yunho really wished that he had taken gymnastics during high school. Maybe he wouldn't turn out to be the clumsy nerd he was now. Maybe he'd be cool for once. Maybe he would stop running into freshmen; or anything that moves, really.

 

The pole had fallen on his face to the ground and Yunho wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow them both up, for the sake of the younger's pride and whatever's left of Yunho's.

 

Yunho prays to God and thought about his dying wishes. He hoped his sister had the thought to hide his secret stash from his parents and delete his Internet history in the computer he left at home. He also prayed that he'd see his dog in hell because hey, maybe it wouldn't be so lonely down there if he could play fetch with him.

 

They both fell with an 'oomph' and Yunho barely had time to register that he was clearly heavy and the pole was a lanky, fragile thing.

 

Well, not thing. He's obviously human.

 

A human Yunho knows nothing of.

 

Yunho slowly looks up and met 4 pair of eyes staring down to him with an alarmed look. Yunho looks down again to see the pole kid's dark brown hair. Yunho's heart was immediately filled with guilt when he heard the younger man beneath him whine in pain.

 

The alarmed looks on the 4 other students change. One seemed to grow interest towards the pair on the floor, one looked somewhat amused, one was just confused, while the last one was pure fucking satan and laughed at them instead of helping them up.

 

"Chokh Kyuh hyun I vill fuckn casthrate you," says the voice underneath him. It dawned upon Yunho that he really should get the fuck up and not kill the kid. He stood up so fast he could feel his head grow light and his vision blurring. Thankfully, Zhoumi caught Yunho before the latter could collapse again.

 

The amused kid, Minho, helped the pole kid up and lets him lean on the younger's body. The pole kid looked utterly pissed, probably due to the fact that it was late and he looked like shit. Or maybe it was because his buddy was still laughing at him.

 

The pole kid thanks Minho before walking over his friend--though it seems like he was in for the kill and his friend notices the change in his demeanor and ran for his life while pole kid chased after him.

 

"Who was that?" Yunho finds himself asking.

 

Minho grins sheepishly. "Unfortunately, hyung, I didn't get to catch his name either. But he's Shim's kid."

 

Yunho raises a brow. He vaguely remembers Hyukjae or Donghae telling him that Shim's kid was called Changmin.

 

_'No wonder he seemed familiar...'_

 

Wait.

 

He called pole kid - Mr. Shim's kid - a pretty looking boy.

 

He called a Shim pretty.

 

He called Shim's offspring pretty.

 

Yunho pushes those thoughts away. There was nothing wrong with appreciating beauty when you see it and you can't deny the pole kid - Changmin - was a breathtaking sight, even when his face was planted against the floor.

 

"Shim Changmin, huh..." Yunho absent-mindedly comments, which earns snickers from the younger men around him.

 

Minho was grinning. "You seemed way too eager there, Yunho. He was still my age, y'know," Minho teases, waggling his eyebrows at Yunho. The elder stared down to him.

 

Yunho hits Minho's head lightly. "Be respectful to your seniors, brat." Minho snickers in response.

 

Minho waves him off when Yunho kept glaring at him. "No need to be so defensive if you're not into him, geez." He was starting to annoy Yunho and Minho enjoyed riling the elder up.

 

After all, Choi Minho isn't a nice guy.

 

He was like a rose, pretty on the outside and full of thorns.

 

Yunho was on friendly terms with Minho, though not to the point where he would warn Minho to back off from people. Yunho still kept his distance from Minho, afraid of the consequences to come if Yunho walks down the wrong path with Minho.

 

He hoped that Minho wasn't planning anything against Shim's kid.

 

"Or maybe _you_ should back off from the freshmen," Yunho helpfully adds...accompanied by a sarcastic tone, of course.

 

Minho decided not to answer that.

 

"It's getting late. I should be going," Minho simply says, bidding his farewell. Yunho watches Minho slip away from his clique and disappear in the horizon. Yesung and Zhoumi remained on their spots as they watch the younger boy walk away.

 

The two later went their separate ways while Yunho still stood on his original spot. Sighing, Yunho left the area with millions of thoughts running through his head. He groggily makes his way out of the area and headed straight home instead of his apartment. His younger sister, who eyed him strangely probably due to his roughed up appearance, greeted him. He says a soft 'hey' back before climbing up the stairs and into his old room.

 

Only for his mother to call him from downstairs.

 

"Yunho! Finally returned home and you didn't bother to greet your own mother? Don't you think you're free from housework! Go buy some milk from the store, okay?"

 

Yunho groans loudly and turns back downstairs. He glares at his sister who giggled at his misfortune.

 

**

 

Changmin went back home since he was very pissed with Kyuhyun. They've only known each other for a day and yet that little shit managed to piss Changmin off already.

 

Needless to say, Changmin's parents were shocked about his appearance on the front door looking and dirty and scuffed. His father was disappointed that Changmin tried to run away, while his mother was angry that she found a Changmin-shaped damage on her bushes.

 

With that, Changmin excuses himself to shower and go to bed early.

 

Maybe he really should move out of here once he finds a nice apartment. Living with parents can be fussy at times. Though he doubts his parents would let him do so after the stunt he pulled last night.

 

Besides that, another reason why it has been a shit week for Changmin was the incident from earlier.

 

He crossed paths with the hot senior _twice_ and both times landed them in very awkward situations that probably ruined their first impressions of each other. Even worse, Changmin never caught his name and neither did the other guy. All he knew was that he was one of the students who went to his father's school.

 

Changmin was disappointed in himself. Honestly, whose fault was it that this week had been shit for him and the most times he had humiliated himself other than his own fault? Changmin made a mental note to reevaluate himself later on for the better.

 

He received a message from Kyuhyun, which he tries to ignore since he was still very mad at Kyuhyun.

 

"I'm mad at him, I'm mad at him, I'm fucking pissed at him, I'm mad at him," Changmin chants to himself. Unfortunately his willpower was very weak since he gave up on that and opened the messages he received from Kyuhyun.

 

_From: Kyuhyun_

_hey nerd let's hang tonight_

"Nerd?! He's one to talk!" Changmin snaps as he angrily typed back to Kyuhyun.

 

_To: Kyuhyun_

_youre one to talk honestly :/ but yea im down_

Changmin inwardly cringes at his easiness whenever people invite him to hang out. Kyuhyun was quick to reply.

 

_From: Kyuhyun_

_kek loser. anyway we're going to moonlight fantasy._

Changmin's jaw dropped to the ground.

 

_To: Kyuhyun_

_fuck you im not going to a fucking strip club_

He could imagine the satisfactory look Kyuhyun has on his face. Once again, Changmin fell for his trap.

 

_From: Kyuhyun_

_lmao ur so ez to rile up. anyways jk. we going to heaven's day. yknow that club near uni._

Changmin's eye twitches at the sight of the received text. He couldn't believe that Kyuhyun was one of the smartest students back in high school. Well, he may be academically smart, but he's definitely not the brightest.

 

_To: Kyuhyun_

_again. we're underage. also what abt orientation tmrw? we have to be @ uni early_

_From: Kyuhyun_

_ooooh so the reason y you didnt want to go to moonlight fantasy was bc ur underage?? i mean we could still go there with fake ids lmaoooo_

_also. who cares abt orientation smh._

Changmin sighs. Changmin takes back everything he said about Kyuhyun. He _is_ a genius, but he seemed really fond of getting in trouble.

 

_To: Kyuhyun_

_haha no. im still a dignified member of the society and im breaking no rules here._

_From: Kyuhyun_

_see this is why ur a nerd. anyway its up to u if u wanna go no one's forcing u to._

_but just saying, mr. full course meal could be there. i heard that he goes out drinking often._

Changmin laughs at Kyuhyun's futile attempts to bribe him to come along with. He may only have known Kyuhyun under the span of 24 hours, but it felt like he has known him for an eternity. Maybe they were platonic soul mates, he thinks. It was rare for Changmin to instantly click with someone he just met.

 

_To: Kyuhyun_

_ye ye. im going._

One thing everyone had to known about Changmin was that he hated to lose and he's going to make Kyuhyun eat his own words someday.

 

_From: Kyuhyun_

_you're so easy smh._

 

**

 

They got into the club with no problem. The guy who was supposed to check ID's had passed out by the door for some reason and the two slipped in before he wakes up.

 

Changmin finds himself sitting on a barstool whilst carefully observing his surroundings. He made sure that he wouldn't drink a lot tonight, since he would need to take Kyuhyun home and make sure he doesn't look like shit for tomorrow's orientation. He could receive hell from seniors if they sniff alcohol from him during orientation.

 

It's always been the unspoken rule; don't fuck with the seniors on your first year.

 

But maybe Changmin had broken that rule already. For example; the incidents with Mr. Full Course Meal.

 

Well technically the second incident wasn't his fault since the big guy practically ran over him and probably injured Changmin's sore ass even more. He practically felt like he had no ass right now. But then again, it's always been that way.

 

Kyuhyun seemed to have lost count on how many shots he's had. The elder looked tipsy already and if he took more, he'd probably be wasted. Changmin was disappointed that Kyuhyun couldn't hold his liquor.

 

"Kyuhyun, I'm disappointed in you," Changmin comments as he watches Kyuhyun stare into his glass, "I can't believe you can't hold your-"

 

"Shuddup," Kyuhyun interrupts. He had a hard time keeping a small grin off his face. His expression didn't watch how he's supposedly feeling, Changmin thinks. "You're just being a big wuss..."

 

"What."

 

Kyuhyun pushes a glass towards Changmin. He failed to identify the drink and gave Kyuhyun a questioning look instead. The elder smirks.

 

"Drink it all in one go."

 

"The glass is almost as big as my palm," Changmin deadpans.

 

Kyuhyun raises a brow instead. "...It's bigger than your dick though." Changmin stares back at him, scandalized.

 

"You've never seen it," Changmin snaps defensively.

 

Kyuhyun flashes him a lopsided smirk. "Have I?"

 

Changmin looks away. "No way. You're bluffing, man. Like hell I'd let you see what's underneath these."

 

Kyuhyun leans on his arm, seemingly amused. The alcohol was making him somewhat twice the evil than usual. Changmin felt like he was speaking with Lucifer himself.

 

Kyuhyun laughs. "That's what _you_ think anyway. I mean, we've lived under the same roof, y'know."

 

"For one night!"

 

"I already got to bed you, so I probably saw-"

 

"Goddammit, Changmin growls out, "you've never seen my dick so you probably should-"

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. "I can't believe we're having a conversation about your dick size in public. I'm too sober for this."

 

"Sober huh..."

 

Kyuhyun waves him off. "Anyway, stop stalling, grow a pair and drink it," he gestures the large glass in front of Changmin. The younger was doubtful that he could not have a hangover tomorrow if he drank that.

 

He takes a sip from it, only to taste no alcohol.

 

"Uh. What's this?" Changmin asks after taking a few sips.

 

The shorter male gave him a playful look. "Is it not alcohol?"

 

"...No."

 

"See? What'd I tell you? Don't hatch the eggs before the chicken counts," Kyuhyun says as he took another shot. Changmin rolls his eyes; his friend was clearly drunk by now.

 

Changmin contemplates if he should dance or not. The music playing was clearly not his taste since both he and Kyuhyun appreciate ballad songs more than any other type of songs. Though Changmin wasn't closed minded; he still enjoyed EDM and other genres.

 

"C'mon...let's hit the floor," Kyuhyun slurs, tugging his taller friend away from the bar. Changmin barely had time to register what was happening, and before he knew it, he lost Kyuhyun in the sea of people.

 

"Great..." Changmin curses. It would be impossible to find him. Everyone in the room had dark brown hair and black skinny jeans. It’d be tomorrow by the time Changmin finds him.

 

Changmin narrows his eyes as he navigates through the crowd of people since he wasn't used to the amount of blinking lights in such a dark room. He pushes away everyone who tries to make unnecessary contact with him that he knew it wasn't accidental.

 

He would have been having the time of his life jamming to the song that was playing (a song he was very fond of), yet here he is trying to look for a missing child in a club.

 

As Changmin was too busy glaring at everyone who even dared to eye him the wrong way, he manages to fuck up somehow as he ran into a large dude and spilled his drink all over his shirt.

 

He was much too sober for this.

 

The guy stares down at Changmin and went for the kill. He grabs Changmin's collar and pulls his face close to his. Though it was not as intimate as the similar position he was in in the past, instead, he felt like peeing his pants instead.

 

"Do you know how much it fucking costs to clean this shit off?" he growls out. He was clearly drunk by the amount of alcohol Changmin could smell from his breath.

 

Changmin's eyes landed on the shirt he wore. He recognizes it as one of those dry-cleaned shirts.

 

"Uh," clearly, Changmin was very close to pissing himself. "My grandpa owned a laundry and dry cleaning service...but uh he's kinda dead right now."

 

The grip on his collar went tighter and Changmin was pulled closer to the guy's face.

 

He wanted to puke on how too close he was to the burly guy.

 

"But uh. If it makes you feel any better, it's not a really good shirt...?" With that, Changmin knew he fucked up even more.

 

"You think having a smart mouth could get you out of this, kid?" if he was merely agitated before, Changmin was sure the guy was beyond pissed right. Changmin could feel himself starting to sweat from the anxiety rushing through his skin. "You're _dead_ wrong if that's what you think."

 

He wasn't as aggressive with his words as Changmin thought he'd be. He was just...angry.

 

When he felt the guy's other hand snake on his shoulder, which was when all the alarms went off within Changmin. He didn't care what his intentions were, Changmin kicked the guy on the shin as hard as he could before running away, forgetting about Kyuhyun.

 

He looked back to see the guy rushing after him and Changmin picks up his pace. He sputters out a lot of "sorry's" as he pushes everyone who stood in his path away. He finally makes it outside, yet the guy was still following him.

 

After a while, he somehow lost him, but he could still hear him yelling in the distance, and seems like the guy got himself company and that meant bigger trouble for Changmin.

 

On the distance, he saw a lone man walking towards his car from the convenience store. Changmin immediately took the chance to use him as an escape plan. He hated talking to strangers, but with a big burly drunk guy chasing after him at night from the club, he had no other choice.

 

Changmin forgot to stop running and fucked up again for the millionth time today. A carton of milk was thrown out of the plastic bag and its content spilled all over the sidewalk and Changmin finds himself on top of a stranger, straddling him.

 

 _'The hardness of his body seems familiar,"_ Changmin thinks.

 

Changmin looks up to see a familiar face. He was looking back and pouting over the milk. Then, he turns back to meet the younger's eyes. His eyes widens in surprise.

 

"Shim Changmin...?" the guy murmurs. The aforementioned teen was surprised that he knew who he was.

 

He was about to retort, only to remember the situation he was currently in. Changmin cut to the chase.

 

"Sorry, but can you get me out of here like, as fast as possible?" Changmin says, worry visible in his eyes.

 

"Uh...why?" Changmin really didn't have time for 20 questions.

 

He groans. "Long story short, I pissed off a drunk dude and now he's after me. Can you get the car started and get me out of here?" Changmin wanted to snap, but remembering that the other guy was a senior prevented him to.

 

The guy looked at Changmin, bewildered, but nodded slowly. "Uh yeah sure."

 

"Alright, let's go."

 

"...You can get off me anytime, y'know," the guy says slowly and Changmin didn't know if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he saw the guy underneath him flush red.

 

But Changmin flushes red as well as soon as he realized the position he was in. He jumped off the guy and helped him up. They wasted no time and immediately went for his car. The elder quickly started the car and drove away just in time for the burly guy to appear with his goons.

 

Changmin's senior drove away from the area just in case the group decided to follow them.

 

After a while, Changmin tells his senior to stop the car.

 

"Thanks..." Changmin breathes out. He turns to look at the older guy next to him slightly smiling at Changmin. Changmin clears his throat and looks away again, trying to hide his obviously red face. "So...what's your name?"

 

"Yunho. Jung Yunho."

 

_'Ah, so he's the infamous Jung Yunho...'_

Changmin nods. "I'm Changmin, but it seems like you know that already."

 

"Yeah."

 

Changmin scratches his head. "So uh...sorry I can't chit chat right now. I need to get my friend. He's still in the club, alone and drunk. I'd be dead if anything happens to him." He really hoped that Kyuhyun was okay, despite how much shit he put Changmin through today.

 

Yunho raises an eyebrow. "Heaven's Day?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Yunho shook his head. "You really should stay away from the club for now."

 

Changmin looks at him with a puzzled look. "Why so?"

 

"The staff. I heard that they appear passed out sometimes. Not all of them, but you'll often just find them lying around appearing asleep. It's suspicious. Which is why I stopped going there," Yunho explains.

 

"Huh..."

 

"Let's hurry and pick up your friend then," Yunho then says and Changmin nods.

 

They drove back to the club in silence.


	5. Changmin's Death Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin learns the truth about Jaejoong and apparently, Yunho lives off orange juice.

 

Changmin waits for Yunho anxiously in his car. The elder had gone into the building alone since Changmin was afraid that the drunken guy went back to the club so he insisted to stay. Although Yunho did agree that with Changmin staying behind, it'd be less troublesome.

 

Kyuhyun's an idiot.

 

It's a known fact.

 

Changmin doesn't need to be Kyuhyun's brother of boyfriend or best friend to know that he has in fact lost his mind. The elder had been the one to suggest the stupid idea...the same stupid idea Changmin agreed to due to his thirst for a certain hot-lookin' dude.

 

If Kyuhyun's an idiot, Changmin's a thirsty motherfucker.

 

He would admit that Jung Yunho's hot, but he's probably not Changmin's type. The guy seemed too awkward and quiet in Changmin's opinion. Yeah, he has a killer bod and thick thighs and maybe a big...nose, but personality was an important factor to Changmin.

 

So maybe Yunho's a pass.

 

After what felt like an hour, Yunho returned to the car with Kyuhyun slung over his shoulder. The senior had taken off his jacket, showing off his toned arms and a glimpse of his large bicep and damn if Changmin was thirsty earlier, he feels fucking dehydrated now.

 

His eyes never left Yunho's figure as the elder opened the backseat and placed Kyuhyun gently on the seat. Changmin was worried about Kyuhyun, but he couldn't blame himself for getting distracted by something else.

 

Yunho closes the backseat door and strides over the car door and sat on the front seat. He exhales a breath he's been holding.

 

"So. Where do you live?" Yunho asks casually, taking Changmin aback.

 

"E-excuse me?" Changmin was flustered.

 

Yunho turns to face him, with oh-so innocent eyes. "So I can take you home. You and your friend."

 

Changmin scratches the back of his head. "Uh...thing is...we can't go home smelling like alcohol. We didn't expect to stay here long and drink that much." Or in short, Changmin didn't want to get his ass beaten by his parents, and neither does Kyuhyun. Changmin's headache was killing him and eating him from the inside. He really needed sleep.

 

Yunho smiles. "I'll take you both to my apartment then."

 

Changmin would've sprayed the drink he had in his mouth. That is if he had any.

 

"What."

 

Yunho flashes him a confused look. "Why? What's wrong?" Oh, Yunho. Either he was fucking dense and stupid or he's genuinely innocent. Changmin didn't know which one was more believable. He'd rather think Yunho's the first college trial he needs to get over.

 

"Nothing," Changmin snaps. He bows his head a little when Yunho grew even more confused with Changmin's flustered attitude. "I...thanks for the offer. We'll take it." Kyuhyun passed out centuries ago, so he thought he'd answer for his friend.

 

"Alright then," Yunho says, starting the car again. "I've never actually spoken to many juniors at uni, let alone taking two to my place."

 

"...Really?"

 

Yunho nods. "Yeah. You saw what most of my juniors are like. You spoke to Minho, I believe. I'd advice you to stay away from him though." The two hears Kyuhyun mumbling something incoherent in the back, but they chose to ignore him since he could be blabbering about something unimportant. "I don't know Minho very well aside from the rumors," he pauses, "but I've only heard bad things."

 

Changmin scoffs. "Well that's very open minded of you."

 

Yunho frowns. "I guess. Sorry."

 

The drive was slow and quiet, with a soft tune of a slow pop music playing in the background.

 

Though after a while, Yunho began to speak again.

 

"You're...Mr. Shim from high school's kid, right?" Of course that'd be the first thing he asks about Changmin. Everyone's always asking about Mr. Shim this and Mr. Shim that and never about Changmin. His identity does not rely on his father's profession, Changmin thinks.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why didn't you go to our school then?" Yunho asks, genuinely curious, which almost made Changmin laugh. He wondered if the senior was actually curious, merely not wanting the atmosphere to be quiet, or he's just fooling around. Though Yunho emitted a genuine innocent aura and obliviousness, much to Changmin's displeasure. All of those traits truly turned him off.

 

Changmin laughs dryly. "It's because of that fucking picture of me taking my dad to an animé convention. I don't know why my dumbass cousin had to spread it all over school." If anything, it was embarrassing. Changmin didn't understand why high school kids found it funny. He basically out himself as a _weeaboo_ and all people cared about was his dad's reaction towards body pillows.

 

Yunho, as expected, seemed to disagree with Changmin. "But- but it's an achievement!" Yunho was either thick-skinned or a complete dumbass, or possibly both.

 

Changmin rolls his eyes, not caring about the social hierarchy between them anymore. "It tarnished the little dignity I had left."

 

The elder grimaces at Changmin's response. "Ah. Although I don't think I can agree with you on that. I'd enjoy the fame thrown at me." Yunho _pouts_ for the second time tonight. Changmin didn't understand how a 21-year old man could pout and look cute while doing so.

 

No, no, not cute; he looked like a fucking baby.

 

A cute one.

 

Changmin mentally bonks his head. The alcohol must be giving him weird thoughts.

 

"I hope you don't mind some music," Yunho suddenly says, cutting the awkwardness in the air. Changmin hears Kyuhyun groan slightly in the back, he sees the elder covering his ear with a hand as turns his back on Changmin's direction.

 

Yunho plays a calming music. A classical tune that was familiar to Changmin's ears. He remembers his mother playing it in the car long ago, when Changmin was in his youth. Changmin automatically hums along; closing his eyes and fell deep into the music-

 

"Ah damn, my sister and her shit taste," Yunho mutters, changing the music abruptly.

 

Changmin's eyes widen in shock as the sound of a beat dropping and break into the chorus ruined his tranquil demeanor. The ugly sounding dub step tune burst through his eardrums and made the hair on his arms rise. Changmin turns to glare at his senior, who seemed content mouthing along the lyrics and raising the volume.

 

_'Not on my fucking watch.'_

Changmin changes the song back, causing Yunho's grin to drop and Changmin smirking victoriously. Yunho presses a button that changes the music back to his likings.

 

Changmin, being the brat he was, changes it back.

 

Yunho presses the button again.

 

Changmin, who felt like a dick, changes it back.

 

_'Disrespectful brat...'_

 

Unluckily and luckily, someone yelled from the back, telling Yunho to drive faster, since his warnings from earlier didn't seem to get through Yunho. Yunho smiles sheepishly and opens the window, signing an apology to the guy. What an angel.

 

"Change it back," Yunho whines.

 

"You did it earlier, so do it yourself" Changmin playfully retorts. Though his smile quickly turned into a frown when Yunho triumphantly inserts a CD into the player, which played the music Changmin may or may not fucking hated. Yunho turns his eyes back to the road, ignoring the sound of his junior whining about his taste in music.

 

After a while, Yunho's music stops. Yunho turns back to see Changmin gleefully ejecting the CD and changing the music back to his likings. Yunho groans at the sound of the classical tune hitting his ear.

 

"Let's not play any music," Yunho finally says, to Changmin's chagrin.

 

"Whatever."

 

Changmin looks back, he sees Kyuhyun's hand no longer on his ear. Instead, a content smile was perched on his lips.

 

After a while, Changmin falls asleep, unaware of the occasional glances Yunho gave him.

 

**

 

Changmin wakes up in an unfamiliar room. His eyes scan his surroundings, but he flinches at the throbbing pain in his head. He was thankful he didn't drink much last night because his head probably didn't hurt as much as Kyuhyun's. The latter was groaning on the floor while Changmin sat up on the couch he was asleep on.

 

Now he wonders on how he got here. Truly, Yunho couldn't have carried them both into his apartment, could he?

 

Speaking of the man, he was nowhere to be seen. Then again, he could be in his room or even the bathroom. Changmin carefully gets off the couch, being sure not to step on Kyuhyun.

 

He was still wearing his clothes from last night and he definitely reeks of alcohol. His eyes landed on the clock as he was searching for Yunho in the apartment. He notices that it was only 6 a.m. and thankfully, orientation start at 7.

 

Changmin notices a note on the dining table saying that Yunho had left early due to orientation-related business. He added that Changmin and Kyuhyun were free to eat anything from the fridge or cabinets. Though all Changmin truly needed was a glass of water and all Yunho had was _orange juice_ and milk.

 

"How does this guy live off orange juice..." Changmin mutters to himself, disgust lacing his voice.

 

Changmin closes the fridge after retrieving a carton of milk and grabs a pop tart from the cupboard. After preparing his breakfast, he walks over to Kyuhyun and kicks him awake. The latter groans and rolls away from Changmin's feet.

 

"You dick, stop it," Kyuhyun tiredly mumbles.

 

Changmin rolls his eyes. "We only have an hour to eat, shower, and get rid of the stench of alcohol. Get your ass up."

 

"You're not my mom."

 

Changmin's eye twitches. "Well obviously. Cause your mom would never do this." The younger kicks Kyuhyun's balls as hard as he could.

 

Now Kyuhyun was very much awake.

 

"Shim Changmin you son of a-"

 

Changmin forces Kyuhyun to his feet, ignoring the elder who was visibly limping and yelping in pain. "I fucking made you pop tarts for breakfast and you're gonna fucking like it," Changmin growls.

 

Kyuhyun whimpers and gave him a weak thumbs up. "Yeah, yeah, cool. I love pop tarts." No he doesn't. "Thanks for being a considerate and caring human being." Kyuhyun limps towards the dining table, trying to get away from Changmin's glare.

 

The elder turns his head around slightly.

 

"And for the record, my mom _would_ do that," he deadpans.

 

Changmin sighs. "Well, just hurry up. By the way, Yunho went to uni early for some senior business." Kyuhyun nods.

 

"I can see that, knowing that he'd probably use less violence to wake me up. The man's a literal angel," Kyuhyun grumbles.

 

"Yeah right."

 

Surprisingly, they ate their breakfast in silence, with occasional glares thrown at each other's directions, but other than that, it was the longest time Changmin had spent with Kyuhyun without going at each other's throats.

 

Something tells him that they'd be very good friends for a long time, maybe until they're 80, or even in their deathbeds.

 

After 30 minutes of scrubbing themselves and spraying every perfume or deodorant Yunho had, they were ready to go. Kyuhyun was glad he didn't spill anything on his shirt.

 

They left Yunho's apartment and ordered an uber driver, which took a while since Changmin was busy looking for his bracelet and Kyuhyun had to yell from the elevator for Changmin to hurry up.

 

The two refused to speak to each other throughout the whole ride.

 

**

 

They arrived at exactly 7:01.

 

The world must really hate them.

 

On the gates of hell awaiting them was none other than Choi Siwon.

 

He's the biggest dick and the least liked person from the entire orientation committee, or even the entire building, according to many freshmen and even seniors.

 

Changmin and Kyuhyun try to slip past him, but of course, his junior radars are never turned off and he quickly followed their direction.

 

"And where do you think you're going?" the annoying and dreaded voice spoke. Changmin and Kyuhyun stopped their paces after being caught red-handed. They looked at each other, as if they were communicating through their eyes alone.

 

Of course it was bullshit because all they did was give each other annoyed looks and turn around.

 

"To the auditorium," Changmin tried his best, he really did, but his tone came off a bit rude and Siwon certainly did not appreciate it and neither did he appreciate Changmin not using honorifics.

 

"You have some nerves showing up late and being rude to a senior," Siwon jeers at him. Kyuhyun could sense the tension between the two taller men. He tugs Changmin's shirt, signaling him to back off immediately.

 

Changmin wanted to retort. He refused to be forced to back down by a guy who thinks he's all that just because he was a senior. Changmin respects his seniors, he truly does, though he hates people who abuse their power and position just so they can make people like him suffer.

 

Though the anxiety within him told him to back off because it's a really bad idea to get on Siwon's bad side. Or maybe it was Kyuhyun.

 

Changmin shook his head.

 

"I'm sorry, sunbaenim."

 

Siwon smirks victoriously. "Good boy. Know your place next time, alright?" With that, he leaves Changmin and Kyuhyun, not forgetting to spare one last glance that says 'I'll be watching you'. Creepy.

 

Something inside Changmin clicks. He pissed off a senior. There will be consequences. He's going to make his life hell. He's going to influence people to target Changmin as well. His college life will be ruined.

 

Perhaps using his bitchy attitude as a defense mechanism in order to hide his true nature was now useless. Changmin soon realizes that it gave him nothing but the short end of the stick. He recalls how many times his bitchy attitude had lead him into trouble. For example, the incident with the drunk guy last night and Siwon just now, and millions of other incidents, probably. Changmin finds it troubling that he has to look for another way to shield himself from people, to cover his never-ending worries and anxiety. He thought crashing into Yunho's body 3 times had cured his depression and the sight of his glorious thighs had his anxiety shaking, but apparently not.

 

Changmin wanted to wipe and erase those worries in his head away, though it seems like it was useless. He felt his heart clench. Overthinking truly was a bitch.

 

"He just targeted you. He's going to make your life hell," Kyuhyun comments. Changmin scoffs and walks away, with Kyuhyun lagging behind him.

 

"What do you think they're going to make us do today?"

 

"Dunno."

 

"Do you think we'll get shit for showing up late?"

 

"We just did."

 

Kyuhyun narrows his eyes. "Stop avoiding eye contact."

 

"Am not."

 

"Yes you are."

 

"Am not."

 

"...You are."

 

"-Not."

 

Kyuhyun sighs. Now Changmin was completely shutting him away and avoiding social interactions. Kyuhyun understood that Changmin was probably afraid of Siwon on the inside, though he does like to look tough on the outside. Though that image of his didn't make him look like a complete and total bitch, but instead an irritating brat that every senior would hate.

 

Well, maybe except Yunho and Minho. Then again, Minho was younger than them but was technically their sunbae, much to Changmin and Kyuhyun's displeasure.

 

Maybe all Changmin needed now was time.

 

Kyuhyun lets Changmin walk ahead of him.

 

**

 

Orientation wasn't as bad as anyone made it out to be. All they did was stand in a large room and hear the seniors talk about how prestigious the school is, and it all somehow diverts to the seniors challenging the juniors to fight for their place in school, whatever that meant. All Changmin got from the whole event was that the seniors would start drama about how juniors are disrespectful and inefficient and the juniors would have to stand their ground and defend themselves through arguments.

 

It was stupid, really.

 

Changmin made it through the whole thing without wasting too much energy. Throughout the whole thing, every senior, especially Siwon, had their eyes on Changmin, as if they were expecting him to say something inspirational and heroic and eventually, save the day.

 

Though it was Kyuhyun and some kid named Junmyeon who saved the day. Kyuhyun turned every senior's words back to them and eventually giving them all headaches. While Junmyeon went on and on about how they were one, earning cheers from some juniors in the room. Changmin guessed that they were in a gang or something.

 

The only thing Changmin bothered to pay attention to was Yunho. The elder never mentioned about being apart of the welcoming committee, or even to be one of the seniors who would try and debate with one of the juniors. Changmin didn't expect the airheaded Yunho to be so...savage. He could never forget the look on Henry's face when Yunho bantered his arguments.

 

Aside from the whole thing being stupid, it was actually quite entertaining.

 

However, Changmin seems to be a complete dumbass after a hangover. He just remembered about the bracelet he left at Yunho's apartment and he curses himself for not asking for Yunho's contact when he had the chance to. Now he had to walk (aside from his bracelet, he left his wallet at Yunho's as well) all the way to Yunho's apartment and show up uninvited. He could imagine how awkward it would be if it were another senior, he felt lucky that it was Yunho he had to confront, he has only known him for a day, yet he felt some sort of bond with Yunho already.

 

Maybe it was the side affect of crashing into him multiple times. Or vice versa.

 

Changmin sees Yunho in the distance, standing by the gates along with his friends. He recognizes them as Donghae, Heechul, Junsu, and Hyukjae. Though he could see Junsu looking towards his direction and he watches the shorter man's face visibly pale and bolt off.

 

Changmin simply stood there, confused on why the senior reacted that way seeing him. However, Changmin felt a presence behind him and turns around to see a pretty man staring at him.

 

Changmin watches Yunho's group leave the gates in order to find their frightened friend.

 

Changmin eyes the male before him from head to toe before awkwardly meeting his eyes.

 

"Can I...help you, sunbaenim?" Changmin slowly says. He recognizes the man from his father's school's senior yearbook. Kim Jaejoong.

 

Jaejoong shook his head. "It's nothing. I just really wonder why Junsu seems to be allergic of my presence."

 

Changmin was surprised with Jaejoong's casual tone. "Uh. I wonder that too." Half a lie, he knew about Jaejoong's rumors, though he truly wondered if Junsu was that much of a dumbass to believe those rumors.

 

Jaejoong snickers. "Ah, you're very cute."

 

What.

 

"Excuse me," Changmin deadpans, his polite demeanor completely faded.

 

Jaejoong's eyes widen. "Uh shit. Did I say that out loud?"

 

"Loud and clear, sunbae."

 

Jaejoong rubs his forehead. "See, this is why those rumors appeared. I swear someone needs to put a muzzle on me-" Changmin's eyes immediately widens.

 

_'Holy shit, he really is a fucking furry-'_

With that, Changmin fucking bolted away from the shorter senior in order to save his life and virtue, leaving the latter confused.

 

Jaejoong blinks.

 

"I really need to shut the fuck up sometimes."

 

**

 

Changmin reaches the complex of Yunho's apartment, out of breath and legs shaking. He leans on a wall, feeling completely worn out, but everything was worth it in order to avoid the evils of a furry.

 

He sees Heechul, Junsu, and Hyukjae leave the building without the shortest out of all them and Changmin felt dread within him.

 

He waits for the trio to disappear out of his sights and he makes his way into Yunho's apartment building, preparing himself for the worst. He rode the elevator up to the fifth floor and now he really wondered if Yunho took 2 trips back and forth to bring both Changmin and Kyuhyun up to his apartment.

 

He slowly walks over to Yunho's door and was about to knock until...

 

"Ah, Yunho! That felt soooo nice..." he hears Donghae moan.

 

Changmin pales and backs away.

 

Real slow.

 

Though he couldn't ignore the pain within him, for whatever reason he felt that for.

 

Changmin falls backwards, tripping over his own feet, and lands on his back with a loud thud before crawling away when he heard Yunho's door opening.

 

**

 

"Did you hear that?" Donghae suddenly says.

 

The two looked away from the screen where a romance film was playing. Donghae was very pleased with his favorite couple finally getting together and he spent the past hour feeling relief that his pairing was secured to be canon.

 

"Let me check..." Yunho mutters, pausing the movie and getting up. He opens the door to see an empty hallway, though he hears the elevator open and close. The noise probably came from some clumsy kid who fell over. Yunho chuckles at the thought.

 

"I think some kid fell over or something," Yunho says to Donghae. The younger shrugs.

 

"Well, whatever. Poor guy. Now play the movie, I need to savor every moment my fave pairing will have before the director decides to destroy it again," Donghae says seriously. "I was so fucking relieved when they kissed, Yunho. I actually felt all weight off my shoulders."

 

Yunho rolls his eyes. "You take it too seriously. You sounded like a dehydrated traveller who just had his first drink in years just then." Yunho says, referring to the moment where Donghae practically moaned in joy after his favorite pairing got together. Donghae's reaction made Yunho cringe quite a lot.

 

"Whatever, old man."

 

Yunho sighs. His eyes roamed anywhere but the screen. His eyes eventually land on the mysterious bracelet on his table and Changmin's wallet. He regrets not asking for Changmin's contact so he could return his belonging...unless the bracelet was his as well.

 

It was quite a pretty bracelet, Yunho thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how college orientations are like outside neither do i know if they have orientations, but the one i described is how it goes down in where i live, but worse haha  
> anyways, enjoy the chapter and thanks for the support!


	6. Yunho, The Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does yunho need $$$ to pay for his college tuitions or is he secretly a powerful ceo of a famous company? find out in the next episode of dragon ball z

Days passed and Changmin still couldn't find the courage to knock on Yunho's apartment again. To say that he was traumatized from the previous incident was an understatement, Changmin couldn't erase the dreadful sound stuck in his head. He was too scared to know what happened in there, let alone feeling jealous.

 

Jealous?

 

Yunho wasn't anyone to him, no.

 

He was just a helpful senior who got his ass out of trouble but landed him into a deeper and more perilous hole. His mom certainly wasn't happy that he didn't go home for two nights, while his father thought that he wasn't going to take college seriously and threatened him. Of course, Changmin wasn't fazed by their outburst; he had his reasons and still attended college anyway.

 

The past two days had been wild. He would've never thought that he'd get into his first fight with some drunk stranger on the first day of college. He never thought he'd befriend someone so bizarre and downright annoying like Kyuhyun. Most certainly, he didn't expect to find a guy so hot, he actually drove Changmin to thirst. His faith in humanity had been restored and Yunho did that for him. Perhaps seniors aren't all that shitty, Changmin thinks.

 

Although many had passed, there were still some things bothering him and he has yet to figure out how to solve it.

 

One being the school's dick and stuck-up bastard, Choi Siwon. Who, unfortunately, is part of the freshmen welcoming committee and an influential senior, he probably has the whole school wrapped around his finger with the whole 'dignified' and goody-two-shoes role model act. Honestly, fuck that guy.

 

Second being the fact that his most prized possession isn't with him, but with someone Changmin would consider a total stranger. Well, he did sleep in Yunho's apartment and was most likely carried by him up to his apartment floor, but that didn't make him friends at all. All of that aside, he misses his bracelet. He couldn't exactly remember how he got it, but it has been around his wrist for as long as he could remember.

 

The third being his anxiety that seems to be a prominent issue lately and it bothered him to no end. Changmin wasn't a shy guy, he got over it years ago, though it seems like he couldn't shake the feeling of fear whenever he finds himself in some undesirable situations. For example, whenever seniors approach him to ask about the stupid fucking picture. They'd compliment him but honestly, he hated the attention. He wanted nothing but for the ground to swallow him up whenever anyone remotely older than him approaches Changmin. Though his anxiety has always been there, it was the fear of seniors that fuelled it even more. Though the idea of fearing a senior was crafted by the seniors themselves. Technically, they don't own the school, but they were the ones to craft the idea that they do out of insecurity? Abuse of power? Who knows. For a second thought, it was a stupid idea. Social hierarchies in school are stupid, yet it will always exist. Changmin guesses seniority is something no one will able to erase once it begins.

 

Strangely enough, Yunho never bothered telling him that he left his bracelet in his apartment. Yunho may seem dumb sometimes, but surely he's noticed the bracelet that does not belong in his apartment by now. Changmin does see Yunho often at university, but it seems like he's gotten himself more work to do at school. He's been going back home real late and has spent a lot more time on the field and with Lee Donghae, Changmin bitterly adds.

 

Not that Changmin spent his time stalking Yunho or anything.

 

"That fucking dense idiot," Changmin curses. Because of Yunho, it all depends on Changmin's courage in order to retrieve his bracelet. Fuck his life.

 

Aside from that, Yunho was never alone in uni. He always had at least one of his ducklings following him. Changmin had developed a feeling of distaste towards the clingy manchild, Donghae.

 

The guy was always licking Yunho's shoes or shoving himself on top of a puddle for Yunho to walk on. Okay, that was exaggerating, but the guy was such a kissass and he pretty sure that either they were dating, or that Donghae has a huge crush on Yunho. However, it would appear that Yunho does feel the same towards him. That, however, is a lie. Yunho would occasionally ruffle Donghae's hair or jokingly kiss his cheeks or forehead. It made Changmin's blood boil.

 

Speaking of which, the most prominent event in his life all began when his uni enforced students to choose an extracurricular activity.

 

"So what club are you joining?" Kyuhyun asks on a fine afternoon. The two were currently chilling in a park near uni.

 

"Dunno," Changmin simply answers.

 

Kyuhyun went on anyway. "I'm torn between trying for a sports team or sticking to what I like."

 

Changmin raises a brow. "And that would be...?"

 

"Singing and RPG," answers Kyuhyun.

 

"RPG? I doubt they'd have a club for a game genre," Changmin snorts.

 

Kyuhyun tore his gaze from the sight before him to face Changmin. "That's where you're wrong, pal. The uni has a club whose main goal is to create a game every year."

 

"Really."

 

"Yep. Heechul told me," came Kyuhyun's reply.

 

"Kim Heechul?"

 

"Yeah. My gaming buddy," Kyuhyun says with a smile. Now since when did Kyuhyun game with seniors?

 

"Your gaming buddy," Changmin deadpans.

 

Now Changmin felt betrayed. He thought he was Kyuhyun's gaming buddy. Why did he go and bag himself some random senior Changmin never met and call him his 'gaming buddy'? What a joke.

 

'Problem number 4. Jealousy, ' Changmin thinks, a scowl perched on his lips.

 

Though he wasn't doing well in socializing per se. He barely had anyone he could call his friend aside from Kyuhyun. Minho has been persistent in befriending him, though Changmin couldn't see himself connect with said man. Minho was the opposite of Changmin, whereas Minho was the sporty and outgoing person and Changmin being the lethargic and antisocial gamer.

 

In another world they would probably be involved romantically. People read that shut right? The whole opposites attract thing is cute right? Changmin had wondered about it as well yet he does not find it cute. All he could see was Minho trying to drag Changmin out of the house with a leash and-

 

Changmin stopped right there.

 

'That furry fucker. He did this to me, ,' Changmin thought, terrified.

 

"You said something?" Kyuhyun said out of nowhere.

 

"Nothing."

 

**

 

It happened on one fine morning, Changmin finds himself walking into the building with Kyuhyun, who seemed busy with his 3DS. As they pass the football field, Changmin hears a familiar voice calling out to him.

 

"Changmin!"

 

The latter turns to see Choi Minho, who wad grinning widely with a ball in his hands. Changmin was surprised with Minho's sudden approach. He felt himself shrinking under the gazes of the seniors who watched their interaction from afar.

 

Kyuhyun eyes Changmin warily and his attention immediately went back to the screen when Minho approaches them.

 

"Minho?"

 

The younger looked like a typical jock and Changmin almost laughs. Minho probably walked straight out of a high school movie cast.

 

Kyuhyun still refuses to acknowledge the younger man, eyes still glued to the gaming device in his hands.

 

However, Minho ignored Kyuhyun as well, his focus fully on the taller male instead. With an unreadable expression, Minho says, "Changmin, can we meet up later?"

 

Changmin raises a brow. Of all people, he wouldn't expect Minho to talk again with him, let alone asking to meet up. The whole thing just seemed fishy to Changmin.

 

Kyuhyun glances up to look between the two taller men before diverting his attention back to his game with an amused snort.

 

"Uh yeah, sure," came Changmin's reply. Minho's face visibly brightens and the younger man reaches over to pay Changmin's shoulder.

 

"Great! Meet me by the bleachers at 5," with that, Minho walks away to join his senior friends.

 

'That was weird," Changmin thinks. It was possible that Minho had other intentions, though Changmin wouldn't like to think about it now.

 

Kyuhyun finally looks up after the younger man had disappeared from their sights. He eyes Changmin warily.

 

"You're really gonna trust that guy?"

 

Kyuhyun's question piqued Changmin's interest.

 

"Is there a problem?"

 

Kyuhyun shook his head. "Just some rumors I heard here and there..." Kyuhyun trails off.

 

Changmin sighs. "When are people going to stop listening to rumors? Not all of then are true."

 

Kyuhyun smirks. "And what about those rumors about Jaejoong?"

 

Changmin pauses before silently agreeing, shuddering at the memory of his encounter with the elder male.

 

"So...what was that about Minho?"

 

Kyuhyun shuts his 3DS off. "That he's nothing but a manipulative bastard with terrible intentions."

 

That surprised Changmin. "What?"

 

Kyuhyun nods. "That's what people have been telling me. People being Heechul-hyung and his circle of friends, that is."

 

"Maybe it's a personal vendetta."

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. "I doubt it. If you notice, the only people Minho interact with are his football and basketball teammates."

 

"Man, what can't that kid do?" Changmin grumbles. "And why would I pay attention on who he hangs out with? In fact, I wouldn't bother paying attention about rumors and all that shit. What are you, Kyu? The FBI?"

 

Kyuhyun lightly punches Changmin's arm. "It's called being aware of your surroundings, nerd."

 

"Gossip-addict."

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. "Would you be interested in hearing a rumor about a certain Jung Yunho then?"

 

"Yeah right."

 

"Well I heard he has a massive-"

 

"Kyu!"

 

"...Amount of followers on twitter."

 

Changmin groans as Kyuhyun cackles out loud, earning curious stares from people around the building.

 

**

 

Changmin seats himself on the bleachers, carefully observing the football team playing in the field. He recognizes some of the people playing, two of them being Minho and Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun had gone home earlier in order to play with his gaming friends, pretending as if the mountain of assignments he has doesn't exist.

 

The clock struck 5 and Minho calls for a break. The other players had gone somewhere else, while Minho hurried over to the bleachers, and greets Changmin with a small smile.

 

"So, what's up?" Changmin immediately says. He really doesn't want to stay here long, for millions of assignments awaits him at home.

 

Minho looked amused. "To the point, huh..."

 

Changnin snorts. "Well I'd love to stay and chat for hours, but I actually need to focus on my studies."

 

Minho chuckles. "Well then. I'll be straight to the point as well."

 

"Shoot."

 

"Join the football team."

 

Changmin blinks twice.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Changmin fails to see any bad intentions within Minho's eyes. He decided to trust that Minho isn't playing a prank on him.

 

He'd be caught dead before he tries out any kind of sports.

 

"You heard me," affirms Minho.

 

Changmin crosses his arms above his chest, slinging his leg over his knee. "The football team gets hundreds of people trying out. Why on earth would I even bother joining when I can't even play."

 

Minho shakes his head. "Our football team isn't as good as everyone thought we were."

 

Changmin raises a brow. "Oh? I remembered seeing your team making the headlines for winning overseas."

 

Minho chuckles. "Those days were our peak. That was before I went here anyways. Ever since our seniors who's won a lot for us graduated 4 years ago, we haven't been achieving much, in fact, we've been going downhill in terms of winning."

 

"And?"

 

"Less wins means that less people will join the football club. Our graduated seniors confronted us a while ago, telling us that we have to keep the club going and all," Minho explains, "even the head of the school had warned us that if we don't reach the minimum capacity of club members; we're done for."

 

Changmin really couldn't sympathize. Probably because Minho made a bad first impression on him or perhaps he just really didn't care for football.

 

"Even I'm more invested in the basketball club now. We're winning and doing a lot better there," chuckles Minho. He turns to look at Changmin, hope filling his eyes. "So how about it?"

 

"No."

 

Minho seemed taken aback by Changmin's immediate answer, but he recovers quickly and flashes his best puppy eyes on Changmin.

 

"Please Changmin! I don't want the football club to die!"

 

"I don't care!" came Changmin's retort. "And don't give me the puppy eyes! It's creeping me out!" Minho visibly slumps at that.

 

He didn't care if he sounded like a dickhead now.

 

Minho huffs, eyes still on Changmin. "Ah well..." the younger slowly turns around. "It's a shame, really, you're going to miss out a lot."

 

Changmin snorts. "Yeah? What am I going to miss out? A bunch of sweaty men taking showers together? Whipping each other with rattails?"

 

"Our manager wouldn't be pleased with the club closing down," Minho sighs dramatically. Changmin raises a brow at that.

 

"If I don't care about your stupid club, why would I give a damn about your manager?"

 

Minho brushes the dust off his shirt without looking at Changmin. "Our manager is a very, very, _very_ passionate man and he's fairly new. Our last team manager quit when he thought our team was going nowhere," Minho replies.

 

"Again, why would I care?" Changmin presses on.

 

"Well, our manager happens to be a certain _Jung Yunho_ -"

 

"When are the tryouts?"

 

Minho smirks at Changmin's immediate answers.

 

"This week," Minho pulls out a small pamphlet out of nowhere and slaps it on Changmin's hand. "Good luck." With that, Minho leaves Changmin dumbfounded on the bleachers.

 

**

 

"You what!?"

 

Changmin slams his head against the wall for the fourth time.

 

"Don't make me repeat it, Kyu," Changmin grumbles.

 

Kyuhyun was having the laugh of his life despite having his hands full with his laptop, playing a game with Heechul, whose angry yells could be heard through Kyuhyun's headphones.

 

"Man, you are so whipped! Here I thought Yunho was whipped for _you_!"

 

Changmin's face reddens and throws a pillow at Kyuhyun's direction. "Stop making such assumptions!"

 

Kyuhyun raises both hands in defense. "No one's making assumptions here, I heard the whole conversation in the car when we were both drunk." Changmin groans, of course this bastard had to be somewhat conscious during the ride. He curses Kyuhyun for having a good memory. "Correction, you're both so whipped for each other it's just sad to see."

 

"Am not."

 

Kyuhyun chuckles. "Whatever you say, man." Kyuhyun watches Changmin in amusement. The latter was still clad in the shirt Yunho leant them when he brought the two friends into his house. Kyuhyun had secretly returned his to Yunho's without telling Changmin, saying that his other shirt was still in wash.

 

Changmin presses a pillow against his face and groans loudly.

 

"This is outrageous, Kyu! I don't know a fucking thing about fucking football, and here I am signing up for the tryouts!"

 

Kyuhyun shrugs. "Man, sucks to be you." His eyes never left the screen.

 

Changmin scoffs. "You don't even care."

 

"You dug your own grave. What do you want me to do, stroke your face and whisper that everything's going to be okay into your ears?" Kyuhyun drawls. Changmin threw a pillow at his direction to which the elder dodges.

 

"Fuck off," Changmin mumbles, flopping himself onto the bed. He looks up to see Kyuhyun still busy clicking away, eyes glued to the screen. "Don't you have assignments due tomorrow? You've been whining about it the past few days."

 

Kyuhyun shrugs. "I finished them when you had your chat with Choi."

 

"Huh." Did he speak with Minho for that long?

 

**

 

Yunho mindlessly plays with Donghae's hair, looking bored and uninterested. He looks up to see Heechul gaming away on his computer, Junsu singing his lungs out for his comeback, and Hyukjae flipping through the pages of his textbook, while Donghae was fast asleep on Yunho's lap.

 

"I thought we were having a study session," Yunho suddenly says.

 

Junsu glares at him. "Who the hell studies on the first few months of college? Loosen up, Jung."

 

Yunho twitches at Junsu's statement.

 

Hyukjae merely shrugs at him, silently agreeing, while Donghae shifts in his sleep.

 

"You're all mad. All of you."

 

Hyukjae raises a brow. "Did you really think we would get any studying done the minute you invited us over?"

 

Fair point.

 

Yunho was silent after that. There was a pregnant pause until Heechul's frustrated groan broke the silence. The three conscious people in the room turned to look at the eldest in the room.

 

Heechul spun around, facing them, face looking irritated. "I got my ass dragged again."

 

"By who? That GaemGyu guy?"

 

Heechul shook his head. "No way. He's on my team, it's not his fault." Heechul's eyes shifted around the room, his gaze landing on a particularly shiny object on the dining table. He walks over to said object to have a better look at it since it couldn't belong to Yunho; Heechul knew that he wasn't into small accessories.

 

"What's this?"

 

Yunho looks up and blinks once.

 

"A bracelet."

 

"Whose?"

 

Shit.

 

Having two juniors in his home was one thing, but having two drunk freshmen after their first day of college after saving them from a bunch of drunk thugs was a whole different thing. He still hadn't told anyone else about what happened that night. Unfortunately, one of the freshmen had left their bracelet in Yunho's apartment and the younger man made no efforts to take it back. Yunho, being the considerate guy he was, decided to keep it around until he asks about it. He didn't dare putting it in his drawers, not wanting to draw suspicions.

 

"Uh," Yunho starts, "my sister?"

 

Heechul rolls his eyes. "Even I know that your sister hates wearing bracelets."

 

Hyukjae finally looks up from his textbook, not that he was reading anything from it from the beginning. "Are you seeing someone, Yunho?"

 

"Why would you imply that I'm seeing someone?" Yunho grumbles, "the bracelet could belong to a friend who left it here."

 

"Or perhaps you got yourself a sugar daddy because man, this looks hella expensive," Heechul comments, curiously examining the shiny item. However, Heechul was right. It was an expensive-looking bracelet that not even Yunho would even consider buying. "Or maybe Yunho's secretly a sugar daddy and he's just buying all these junk for a special someone cause he's that whipped."

 

Yunho's eye twitches. "You expect _me_ to be a fucking sugar daddy while I still struggle to pay for my _college_ _tuitions_."

 

Junsu snorts. "Fair point."

 

Hyukjae looks between his friends. "So...should we demote him from the title? I mean, he can't have that title while-"

 

Yunho covers both ears. "Finish that sentence and I'll kick everyone out of here!"

 

Hyukjae snickers. "Even your own kid?" he says, gesturing towards the young man peacefully sleeping on Yunho's lap.

 

Yunho shook his head.

 

"No way. Donghae did nothing wrong."

 

"You're obviously biased."

 

Donghae shifts in his sleep. His eyes flutter open and he slowly arises from Yunho's lap, yawning loudly. Donghae tiredly rubs his eyes and leans his head against Yunho's shoulder.

 

"What...time...?"

 

Hyukjae looks down to his watch. "It's five."

 

Donghae's eyes widen within a split second. "Shit! I'm supposed to brief the team about the tryouts!" He shot up and ran towards the couch to retrieve his bag, ignoring the confused stares he received from his friends.

 

"Tryouts?"

 

Donghae nods, but unenthusiastically. "Yeah, we're trying our luck with the freshmen this year. We're pretty aware that other clubs are trying really hard this year, some of them enthusiastic about stealing our members," grumbles Donghae.

 

Hyukjae shook his head. "Dude, your club's good as dead."

 

Donghae points a finger at Hyukjae. "Watch it. One day, you'll cry over the people who leaves your stupid club."

 

Hyukjae gasps. "You sly brat. Don't act like you weren't one of them." Donghae had joined the dance club on his first year along with Hyukjae. However, after a good 6 months, Donghae started to neglect the dance club and his focus went to the dying football team.

 

Donghae stuck his tongue out and bids his farewell to his friends before rushing out the door.

 

Heechul shook his head. "That kid is too optimistic about the future of his flop of a club."

 

Hyukjae nods in agreement. "I'm still bitter he chose football over the dance club, who was clearly having a lot of improvements and newer members." Yunho would beg to differ. Hyukjae was probably still bitter about their past relationship during the beginning of college. It wouldn't even be considered a relationship since it was just several casual flings and some kisses. Yunho finds it bizarre that they could continue on with their friendship as if nothing ever happened between them.

 

"Now," Heechul drops the subject and turns to his younger friend, "spill the beans, Yunho. Who've you been fucking?"

 

Yunho gapes.

 

The sounds of obnoxious laughter fill the room as Heechul smirks knowingly towards Yunho.

 

The latter cradles his face with his hands. "You're impossible. I can't do this anymore. Dealing with all of you."

 

"Psh, wuss," Hyukjae hisses.

 

Yunho lifts his head slightly. "Would you believe me if I had told you that I'm not fucking anyone?"

 

"No," Junsu happily replies.

 

"Then...I want all of you to get the fuck out of here before I fucking snap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I want to apologize for the super late update! Second, I want to thank all of my lovely readers for the positive feedback, they really fuel me up to continue this fic! Third, I may not be updating in a while due to exams:(


	7. Changmin, The Sports Anime Protagonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tryouts have begun but changmin wants out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK FROM EXAMS
> 
> I'm very sorry if the chapter is short, I felt guilty not updating for a while so I wrote what seemed to have the simplest plot out of my three fics ^^
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and once again, thank you for reading and leaving kudos! :D

"Shit, Kyu, I don't think I can do this."

 

The shorter teen besides him merely rolls his eyes at his dramatic best friend. It was rare to see Changmin lose his cool in situations like these and Kyuhyun finds it amusing.

 

Kyuhyun places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, it'll be alright. Who knows, you may be secretly good at football...like, you could be a secret football prodigy, waiting to save this flop of a club for all we know."

 

"If you think pushing sports anime tropes into my life is a good idea, it isn't," Changmin grumbles. "And I just found out Choi Minho lied to me about Yunho being the manager of the football club. I just checked and it was two guys named Zhoumi and Jongwoon instead." Those two were often seen around Minho, though Zhoumi is a lovable person with hundreds of admirers, Changmin finds the other manager to be on the weird side.

 

Kyuhyun snickers. "That's what you get for jumping into conclusions." Kyuhyun looks up to see several people gathered in the field already, Minho being one of them, the only difference being the younger male was dressed in the university's jersey while the others were in shorts and a shirt. "I think you should head down there already, it seems like they're starting," Kyuhyun turns to face his nervous friend, "come on, don't be a chicken, grow a pair and get in there." Changmin received a rather hard slap on the back.

 

"Easier said than done..." grumbles Changmin.

 

Kyuhyun chuckles. "You're being way too pessimistic about this. I mean, you dug your own grave, man. I don't see a Jung Yunho here so Minho obviously lied to you." Kyuhyun looks around the field in an exaggerated manner while trying to stifle his giggles. Changmin kicks his shin lightly.

 

"Oh shut up, will you."

 

Kyuhyun snickers.

 

Changmin watches Minho observing the students who trying out. There were around ten people, though Changmin doesn't know if having ten new members were enough to keep the club going or not.

 

Minho finally notices the awkward lanky kid making his way towards the field and ran towards him. Changmin felt his insides freeze seeing Minho approach him with a large grin. Something about the grin was unsettling.

 

"Well look who showed up," Minho teases, eying Changmin from head to toe. Changmin held every urge he had within him to strangle the shorter male and smack the shit-eating grin off his face.

 

Changmin coughs awkwardly. "Uh, don't you think 10 new members are enough to keep the club going?" If ten were enough, Changmin could probably quit the tryouts within the last minute.

 

Minho shook his head. "Even if ten is enough, we need all new recruits to go through the tryouts, captain's orders. Besides, I already signed you up."

 

"When the hell did I give you my consent to do that?" Changmin sputters, watching Minho happily walk away.

 

"You told me you’d join the tryouts! That's full consent and here you are!" Minho shouts back cheerfully. A bit too cheerfully.

 

"I'm going to suck so bad, you all will laugh at me."

 

Minho frowns. "The more you say that, the more likely you'll fail, man. I know you're really not into football, but at least try to enjoy it." The ever-optimistic Minho was now eying him with a worried look, as if he was prompting the elder teen to try and be fucking enthusiastic for a change.

 

Changmin sighs in defeat. "I'll try to do my best, but no promises."

 

Minho was grinning again. "Neat. Good luck to you, man." Minho patted him in the back, the same spot where Kyuhyun had slapped. He winces in pain. Afterwards, Minho went to talk to his teammates, leaving Changmin alone.

 

Changmin groans, cradling his face into his hands. He turns his head to look at the bleachers, there he sees Kyuhyun busy with his gaming device already. Well, it was expected of Kyuhyun, Changmin thought bitterly.

 

Changmin joins the small group of ten people, who were already engaged in lively conversations, making Changmin feel left out. Changmin watches Minho and a few other students he didn't recognize excluding Zhoumi and Jongwo- _Yesung_ , most likely seniors, approach their group. Immediately, everyone started standing in lines without another word.

 

Minho crosses his arms, eyes roaming across the small crowd. "Alright, our captain's running late today so as vice-captain, I'm taking over." ("No you're not." "Shut up, hyung.") "I'm Choi Minho."

 

"I'm Zhou Mi, manager."

 

"Kim Jongwoon, also a manager."

 

Changmin couldn't bother remembering the other members' names and positions, knowing he probably wouldn't make it in anyway. Minho smiles after his team finished with their introductions. After Changmin lamely introduced himself, Minho told the new recruits to warm up before they start the tryouts. Changmin followed the ten other students to the edge of the field.

 

"We're gonna run 2 laps; no jogging allowed," one of them enthusiastically announced. Again, Changmin didn't bother remembering his name, but he hated him already for suggesting such blasphemous idea.

 

"Not all of us can keep up with you, dipshit," a slightly chubby teen complains.

 

The skinnier teen crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. "Wimps. All of you."

 

"Now, now. _I_ make the rules here," a voice suddenly interrupted them.

 

Changmin looks up to see his _worst_ enemy.

 

Lee Donghae.

 

He didn't expect for the dumb airhead to be the captain of the football team. It's no wonder why the team's been going downhill recently, Changmin thinks.

 

Changmin tries his hardest to glare down to him. He was short, a lot shorter than Changmin was and he could probably trip over the guy if he didn't watch his way. Yes, he was _that_ short.

 

He didn't even know why he hated Donghae so much. He was definitely not jealous over his closeness with Yunho. He was sure they weren't dating since no one spoke of them in that manner. But then again, they could be secretly dating and no one else knew besides Changmin.

 

However, the shortstack was grinning widely at his juniors, unaware of Changmin glaring daggers at him. "Sorry for running late. I'm the captain, Lee Donghae."

 

Changmin nearly trips over himself upon hearing that.

 

He frantically turns to Kyuhyun, hoping the older would notice his immediate distress. However, his friend appeared to look distracted. What worried Changmin was the fact that Kyuhyun's eyes were not on his gaming device, but elsewhere. He was looking straight at the field and he appeared to be in awe by...something; probably the cheerleaders practicing on the other side of the field.

 

Changmin curses Kyuhyun for not noticing him and choosing to ogle at some poor college student instead.

 

"Hey Shim! The captain told us to get our asses running!" the chubby teen from earlier suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Changmin turns around and started to jog after the chubby kid.

 

Changmin manages to catch up to him. "I didn't catch your name earlier."

 

"I'm Minseok and I was literally right next to you during lineup."

 

Changmin rolls his eyes, so much for a good first impression with a possible future teammate.

 

* * *

 

"Yunho! I beg of you!"

 

"No."

 

"Please! This for the sake of my reputation! You know how important it is for me!"

 

"Your reputation's been found dead since god knows when."

 

"Yunho!"

 

"For the last time, Donghae, I'm not doing that."

 

Donghae buries his face into Yunho's lap. The older looks down to him with an unimpressed look. "I don't care how long you're going to stay like this, but the answer won't change. I can't believe you're actually fucking 20 years old."

 

"But why?" Donghae tried to make his tone sound cutely exaggerated, though it made Yunho cringe instead.

 

"Because," Yunho started, "I haven't been lying on bed all day for no reason. I have the flu, Hae," Yunho croaks out. Donghae, however, still appeared displeased.

 

"Dude, you're only driving me to uni...it's not like I'm forcing you to come out to the field as well," Donghae explains. "Come on, you know it's a far walk there and I only have 5 minutes until the tryouts start!"

 

Yunho rolls his eyes. "You damn well knew that you wouldn't have time to get back if you went to my place, but nooo, you insisted that you had enough time to go here, take a longass shower, then return to uni. Why didn't you use the shower room there anyway? And why can't you have Hyukjae, Junsu, or Heechul to get you there? Why the hell must it be me?"

 

"First of all, you know how bad the showers there are," Donghae spoke, disgust filling his tone and to be honest, Yunho would understand that as well. It looked like none of the school staff ever gave a damn about it. Yunho wouldn't be surprised if the head of the school forgot about its existence. "Second, Hyukjae and Junsu bailed on me as soon as they dropped me off here and Heechul went with them. And lastly, you're my only hope-" Yunho hit Donghae's head before the younger could make a movie reference. The kid likes star wars more than he liked anything else in the world.

 

Yunho sighs. He agreed that most of Donghae's reasons were valid, but he still didn't understand why he had to take a shower if he's going to get sweaty and gross again.

 

He's sick with the flu, his head hurts, his body temperature wasn't normal, he felt like shit, but Donghae was _very_ insistent. So here was Jung Yunho, driving all the way to his beloved university with a horrible flu and a jumpy Donghae in the passenger's seat.

 

"You're my favorite hyung, Yunho," even though Yunho was only older than him by a few months, "you're so much nicer than Hyukjae." He wouldn't dare to call Heechul a bad hyung and Junsu was younger than him by two months. It was a wonder why Donghae acted like the youngest between them, however.

 

Yunho sniffles. "You owe me, brat."

 

Donghae smiles. "I'm just glad you love me."

 

Yunho pretends to gag, though he was secretly enjoying Donghae's lovey dovey attitude towards him. He felt his head pulse in pain for a moment and winces. Donghae looks at Yunho, concern filling his eyes.

 

"Yunho...are you alright?"

 

No.

 

"It's fine. Just a headache."

 

"I can take over if you want...I'm sorry for dragging you along-"

 

Yunho shook his head. "You don't have a driver's license, Donghae. Speaking of which, why aren't you getting one, anyway?" Yunho glances at Donghae.

 

Donghae shrugs. "Never really bothered to. But I think I'm going to try and get mine next month."

 

"Never tried to or did you fail-?"

 

"Eyes on the road, Yunho!"

 

* * *

 

Yunho wanted to head back home as soon as he dropped Donghae off, but a sudden pain pulses through his head again, leaving him too sick to drive, as Donghae would say. The younger had also banned him from driving back home alone. ("I don't care what you or anyone says, I'm driving us back later! Fuck the cops!")

 

Donghae had sprinted to the field after Yunho parked the car in the lot. Yunho wanted to rest in his car, though he didn't want to pollute the area. He thought about going to the infirmary room and nap there, unfortunately, some basketball team members who had fainted after a certain senior’s tough ways of disciplining his teammates occupied the beds.

 

Yunho reluctantly walked around the faculty building like a lost child. Though the world appeared to be against him at the moment, as he ran into someone none other than Kim Jaejoong.

 

The slightly older male carefully watched Yunho's every movement after the taller male had left the infirmary room. Yunho nervously meets Jaejoong's blank gaze and awkwardly nods at him. He doesn't know what furry shit Jaejoong has running in his mind while staring at Yunho, but he wants no part of that.

 

"It's been a while since we spoke to each other," Jaejoong had spoken.

 

Yunho nods. "Yeah."

 

"You...believe the rumors don't you?" Jaejoong's eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

 

'Yes,' he had wanted to say.

 

As expected, Yunho's body language and tone was a huge giveaway. Yunho could be a dick sometimes, but in times like this, his heart would suddenly grow ten times the size and he just couldn't throw even Jaejoong under the bus with mean comments.

 

"They're just dumb rumors," Yunho murmurs.

 

Jaejoong snorts. "I blame Hyukjae for this. He caught me liking a picture of sonic the hedgehog kissing-" Jaejoong looks up to see that Yunho had gone.

 

"I really _really_ need to shut up."

 

* * *

 

"Alright, let's begin!" Donghae announces out loud. His cheerful eyes roam around the field, watching freshmen dying for water and gasping for air after a particular long run. Minho was snickering behind him and Zhoumi and Yesung were taking notes about their stamina. Which in fact, were not that good.

 

If ten athletic students who enjoy football were dying for water and gasping for air, Shim Changmin had already transcended into his afterlife. Changmin had face planted against the ground, with the green grass tickling his nose and probably dirt all over his face.

 

Donghae approaches Changmin. "Get up, kid. The tryouts are starting!" Changmin hated how positive and outgoing Donghae sounded. He wanted to strangle said senior and wipe his somewhat adorable smile off his face. He didn't understand how such a cute face would belong to - even Changmin would admit - a really fucking nice body. Changmin was no way attracted to Donghae in any way, however.

 

Changmin reluctantly picks himself up, ignoring Donghae's outstretched hand, and walks away. Donghae watches the taller male slowly making his way towards the rest of the future-members without a second glance at the senior. Donghae wondered by Shim's son was suddenly cold. Surely anyone who's a meme should be nice. He's practically as celebrity.

 

"Donghae-hyung," Minho calls out, "what are you staring at?" Donghae's gaze was still fixated at Changmin's tall figure.

 

Donghae shook his head, brushing past Minho. "Nothing, really."

 

* * *

 

Yunho didn't know where the sudden burst of energy came from, but he was grateful for that. He didn't know if he could stand another second being in the same room as Kim Jaejoong, infamous furry.

 

With nowhere else to go, he wanted to tell Donghae that he would be heading home first and also adding that he would force Hyukjae to pick him up from uni and take him home. He knew how to bribe the man to do as he pleases.

 

Yunho started walking towards the football field, his body started feeling heavier by every minute and he hoped that he wouldn't faint midway. Yunho has a good stamina and physique, but that didn't mean he couldn't be exhausted to the point of passing out.

 

Donghae and his teammates were carefully observing some freshmen try to kick the ball from the middle of the field. Yunho didn't know jack shit about football, but he guessed that it was important to know how far they could kick the ball or something.

 

He notices a particularly tall freshman sulking in the other side of the field while mindlessly kicking a ball around. He recognizes him as the kid he saved from the club some time ago. He hadn't spoken to him since the incident, although Yunho really wished he would speak with him again since Changmin wasn't actually that bad. He's a good kid, if Yunho would have to be honest, but there's no denying that he's a brat.

 

"Donghae," greeted Yunho. A pale and tired-looking Yunho greeted the younger man and Donghae started to feel guilty about dragging Yunho outside. He immediately went to Yunho's side, his usual smile had long faded.

 

"Yunho! Why didn't you tell me you were this sick!"

 

"I kinda did..." Yunho chuckles. "Don't worry though, I can manage. I'm heading back first and I'm forcing Hyukjae to pick you up from uni once you're done and I'm not taking a no for an answer."

 

Donghae rolls his eyes. "You spoil me too much. I can just walk back home, man."

 

"It's a bit cold outside."

 

"Aw, you care."

 

Yunho chuckles weakly and ruffles Donghae's hair. The younger pulled him into a short hug, earning amused looks from his teammates.

 

The owner of an unhappy pair of eyes seemed to have reached his limit.

 

* * *

 

Changmin didn't know why, but he was seething.

 

He had watched their cutesy and sweet exchange from afar. He saw how much love Donghae had in his eyes and Yunho's as well.

 

Fuck that.

 

Changmin couldn't control his jealousy anymore.

 

He kicks the ball in frustration.

 

Surprisingly, it went flying across the other side of the field.

 

And right into Yunho's junk.


	8. not a chapter

Hello. I'm sure all of you has seen the news. I too am still mourning over him and I will be honest, with my stress and depression burdening me since the last few weeks, the news was very, very painful for me and my mental state. I'm not sure how long I've been crying. I'm not sure I will get over it. I'm still lost for words now, so I will not say much.

I will also be taking a break from writing and focusing on my mental health, which could be a week or two. I assure you all that I will not do anything rash as I have people around me to look after and support me. But in times like these, I strongly urge everyone to support each other and stay strong. 

I hope you all understand. Please stay safe and don't do anything rash as well. 

Lastly, rest easy, Kim Jonghyun. I will always love you. You've done well. 

You can follow me on my instagram @ changmins.smile, twitter @ pettychangmin, and my tumblr @ pettyhae 

Till we see next time :)


	9. Minho's Night Out (And Other Shenanigans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho fucked (up).

After what felt like hours of silence, Kyuhyun's laughter was the first to break it. Changmin glares at his friend who was rolling on the bleachers, looking like a dying seal that had just ran a marathon. Kyuhyun didn't even care that it was a senior he was laughing at.

 

After Changmin's gaze left Kyuhyun, he immediately ran over to Yunho, to check if he was okay. The elder man was currently on the floor, with Donghae, who was stifling his laughter, trying to ease the pain on his lower regions.

 

"Y-Yunho, I need you t-to stop moving around so much," Donghae was trying his best to suppress his laughter, but Yunho was already glaring at him. Minho's back was turned on them, probably laughing to himself, Yunho guesses. The other freshmen stood in the middle of the field, looking confused and trying very hard not to laugh at their senior. Zhoumi and Yesung already on the ground, rolling in laughter.

 

Changmin couldn't bring himself to even laugh at the situation. He was baffled. Baffled that Yunho was the one to get hit (not Donghae, he thought darkly) and baffled that his kick was _that_ strong.

 

"Yunho-" the seniors turn to look at the culprit with a curious look, "-sunbaenim...I'm so sorry-"

 

Yunho finally looks up to see the murderer of his future generation.

 

His features immediately soften at the sight of the younger man looking flustered before him, that Donghae rolled his eyes at the sight of ultimate whippery. Before any of them to say anything, Minho came striding in, places an arm around Changmin's shoulder, with a large grin he announces:

 

"You're in!"

 

Everyone in the area looks at Minho in shock, including Changmin.

 

"Uh, Minho, shouldn't that be the captain's decision-"

 

"Don't worry!" Minho reassures, "I'm sure that after seeing a stunt like that, our captain must be convinced. I mean, who could kick a ball from the other end of the field directly into some guy's nuts?" Yunho winces at Minho's last sentence.

 

Donghae himself was speechless. He looks at his teammates and the manager, who merely shrugs in reply, and to Yunho, who still appeared star struck. Donghae finally sighs and gestures for Minho to make his own decision, something he never does.

 

Minho smiles victoriously at that. He claps Changmin's back.

 

"Looking forward to play with you, my friend." The older teen looks at the other with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

 

Changmin still couldn't process what the fuck just happened in under 5 minutes. His eyes went to Kyuhyun, who was still laughing on the bleachers. At least 10 students have left the area the moment Kyuhyun started laughing like a madman.

 

Changmin was oh-so fucking screwed.

 

* * *

 

As if it wasn't obvious, Kyuhyun was a massive dick about it. Changmin decided to abandon his laughing friend in the bleachers and tend to Yunho's...injury. Donghae couldn't help Changmin with Yunho since he still had to supervise the tryouts as the team's captain.

 

Changmin was helping Yunho walk and 'awkward' didn't even begin to describe the situation.

 

Changmin refused to meet Yunho's gaze out of shame, while Yunho refused to look at Changmin for...whatever other reason.

 

"So, this is your car, right?" Changmin spoke softly once they reached a familiar-looking car in the parking lot.

 

"You remembered," Yunho blurts out, causing the awkward tensions to intensify.

 

"Uh. Yeah. I did."

 

Changmin finally turns to look at Yunho, who had his eyes on the car. The younger began to notice the older man's current state, other than the obvious injury; Yunho looked very sick. His face was pale, his body temperature was hot, and he just looked very sick overall.

 

"Are you...alright?" Changmin inquires.

 

Yunho snorts. "Do I look okay?" Changmin was immediately quiet and Yunho felt guilty for doing so, "I mean, I have the flu, no big deal." He could feel Changmin tense in his hold, probably freaking out about getting infected.

 

Yunho reluctantly handed Changmin his car keys since he felt too sick both physically and mentally to drive.

 

"You have a license?" Yunho asks.

 

Changmin pauses, turns to look at him dead in the eye. "Who do you take me for, sunbaenim? Of course I do, I wouldn't have offered to take you home if I didn't." Changmin doesn't have a car, but it didn't mean he couldn't drive.

 

"Well, you're very different from Donghae, I suppose," Changmin tenses at the name, but decided to let it pass.

 

"Hurry and get in, we don't have all day, Yunho-sunbae," Changmin grumbles as he opens the passenger seat for Yunho.

 

"Aren't you polite to your seniors," drawls Yunho.

 

Changmin shook his head. "I live by the motto of 'mutual respect' and first impression means a lot. Running into me and calling me a beanpole surely isn't respect, is it?"

 

Yunho reddens at that. "At least I don't pay attention of how hard your body is?"

 

Changmin splutters and his face was redder than Yunho's. The two decided to leave the conversation there.

 

"So uh," Yunho starts, still recovering from the embarrassment from earlier, "after you take me home, how are you going to get back?"

 

Changmin shrugs. "I'll just get an uber driver to take me home. Or my dad."

 

Yunho made a face. "No offense, but I'd rather not see my high school teacher anywhere near my area. It's far too traumatizing."

 

Changmin winces. "Understandable."

 

Changmin starts the car after getting inside and immediately left the area.

 

"So...where's your sidekick?"

 

"You mean Kyuhyun? He isn't my sidekick, he's just my puppet."

 

"What."

 

"That came off weird, did it?"

 

"Very weird."

 

"He thinks he can push me around in this friendship of ours, but in the end, I'm the one who decides for us and he doesn't even notice that. You get what I mean?"

 

"Not really, honestly. So are you actually his friend or?"

 

Changmin rolls his eyes. "Of course we're friends. But I left him at uni, laughing on the bleachers after your uh, incident."

 

"Oh."

 

"What about your..." Changmin starts, "Donghae-sunbae?"

 

"He had to take care of the tryouts so he couldn't go home. Originally, he was supposed to stay at school until the tryouts begin, but that dumbass decided to crash my place to shower after Hyukjae and Junsu dropped him off and ditched him there. Obviously, he couldn't get back-"

 

"Couldn't he have taken an uber there?"

 

Yunho decided not to answer that since both he and Donghae didn't think of that.

 

"...Anyway, he begged for me to drive him to school and I finally gave in."

 

"Couldn't he drive there? Or take a shower at uni?"

 

"He doesn't have a license and you know how gross the showers are there."

 

Point taken.

 

Changmin was seething on how close Yunho and Donghae are, but then again, they are in a 'relationship' and they'd obviously be close. Changmin felt helpless against the fact. Then again, his relationship with Yunho only involved ogling his appearance and no actual feelings going on, and Changmin would rather happily play football rather than go out with people ever again.

 

"I have a question."

 

Yunho glances at Changmin for a moment before looking back to the road, indicating the younger to continue.

 

"Are you actually a club goer? Or are those rumors as well?"

 

Yunho blinks.

 

"Where did you hear that one?"

 

"Kyu told me."

 

Yunho rolls his eyes. "I mean, I go to the club once in a while and I saw your friend a couple of times-"

 

So Kyuhyun was not just an introverted nerd with a liking towards video games and pop culture? Changmin truly thought his friend was a regular book nerd.

 

"Hold the fuck up," Changmin interrupted, "Kyu's been going to clubs since high school?"

 

"Hey, eyes on the road, brat," scolds Yunho, "but yes. Like every other high school student in the world? Not that I'm encouraging it but...you know?" Well not every high school students do that, obviously, Changmin thinks.

 

Changmin shook his head. "My high school life was pretty bland." He was kept on a short leash by both parents, the wildest thing he's done was breaking into a furry convention with Ryeowook and Victoria to shame everyone who were in fursuits and getting dragged out by security.

 

Yunho chuckles. "That's expected from the son of Mr. Shim."

 

Changmin glares at Yunho. "Hey, my dad may be square, but I'm betting that you wouldn't want to know how wild his teen days were."

 

Yunho's eyes widen in shock. "Shit, don't tell me. Fuck, this is going to change on how I've been viewing him for the past few years. I want you to stop right there. Don't ruin this for me, Shim." The younger laughs at the older man's reactions. Yunho notices how his face scrunches up whenever he smiles or laugh, though not visible right now, but Changmin's mismatched eyes became visible and Yunho finds that adorable.  

 

Changmin snickers as he makes a sharp turn, throwing a flustered-looking Yunho to the side of the car.

 

* * *

 

"I'm heading out first," Donghae announces. He spares a glance towards the youngest member of the football team. "Minho, what about you?"

 

The latter shrugs. "I'll clean up a bit then head home."

 

Donghae nods, he then turns around to make an important phone call. Everyone in the room winces when Donghae started yelling at the phone the moment a poor unsuspecting Hyukjae picked it up.

 

"You!"

 

"What the hell did I do!?"

 

"You ditched me at Yunho's!"

 

"So!? You're a functioning adult, not a baby, you had a billion ways to get back to school!"

 

"Yunho was sick and I had to force him to take me to uni! How could you do that to him?"

 

Minho hears Hyukjae audibly gasp through the speakers. "Me? You forced him to go out! You could've taken an uber!"

 

Donghae shook his head. "Whatever! Just pick me up this instant!"

 

"Are you for real? Did you not hear what I just said!"

 

"I know Yunho told you to!"

 

"..."

 

Donghae storms out whilst still on the phone and slams the locker room door shut. Afterwards, Minho could feel the awkward tension in the room rise. Zhoumi and Yesung had left earlier together, something about going out to hang somewhere.

 

The other members of the team were older than Minho with a notable age gap. Minho himself was still young, a tender age of 18 going 19 in a few months. He's been in college since he was 17, for god's sake, he should've gotten over the awkward barrier between his supposedly seniors who were in the same year as he is.

 

However, Minho has always been the bottom of the social hierarchy due to his age. The only seniors who stuck by him were Zhoumi, Yesung, and occasionally Donghae. Zhoumi and Yesung were the first two people who saw him as a friend, while Donghae still sees Minho as a younger brother figure and would treat him as such. Minho guesses that they'd never see each other eye to eye.

 

Minho was quite excited when his seniors were close to graduating since it meant there would be students younger or the same age as Minho was. Unfortunately, his plan to befriend juniors failed the day he appeared like a jerk towards Changmin and Kyuhyun.

 

Yunho had told Minho the next day that juniors thought of him as a dick who liked to trample on freshmen because he had insecurities.

 

Well some of that was true, the 'being insecure' part.

 

With nothing better to do at home since his parents and brother were probably away, Minho decided to go out tonight.

 

Minho usually gets into clubs through Yunho since he had connections, but tonight, Yunho is most likely not showing up again for whatever reason, so now Minho had no way to get in.

 

His fake ID was peacefully waiting for him in his wallet, he contemplated whether to break the law once more or not.

 

Fuck the law.

 

Minho finds himself in a crowd of tipsy young adults and loud music. He manages to slip away from several people who tried to approach him.

 

He finally sits himself by the bar, sighing in relief.

 

It that moment when he locked gazes with a young man next to him. He had light colored hair and was twirling a paper umbrella between his fingers. Minho swore that he had seen the young man somewhere, but he didn't bother to remember.

 

Minho quickly averted his gaze back to the drink before him, however, he felt presence besides him; it was the light haired man.

 

Minho froze.

 

"You came here alone?" he asks, sounding somewhat flirty.

 

Minho chuckles awkwardly, not knowing what to do in these kinds of situations. He was never the one to be approached by someone.

 

"Y-yeah."

 

He hears the man chuckle softly.

 

"So shy," he teases, "you seemed smug when you walked in earlier."

 

Minho unconsciously scratches the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. Was I?" Minho finally turns to face the young man besides him. He took a moment to observe the light haired man before him. To say that he was pretty was an understatement; the man was drop dead gorgeous to the point where he felt his jaw drop.

 

"You're very pretty," Minho says, eyes still scanning the light haired man. There was no awkwardness or shyness in his voice and Minho wondered where the confidence came from.

 

The young man laughs. "I get that a lot," Minho takes his time to appreciate his beautiful eyes, "I'm Taemin."

 

"Minho," the other breathes out. He barely hears Taemin muttering a soft 'I know'.

 

"Well, Minho," Taemin says, hands slowly reaching out for the taller man's knee, "I don't think I've seen you here before." Minho didn't mind the stranger -Taemin- invading his personal space. He actually kind of liked it.

 

Minho slightly smirks. "I actually come here often. How come I've never seen you before?"

 

"Well I come here often as well. Strange that we've never met before," came Taemin's reply.

 

Minho leans his body closer to Taemin's, feeling a surge of confidence overtaking him. "How about I buy you a drink or two?"

 

Taemin smiles. "I'd love that."

 

* * *

 

"Fuck- Taemin!" Minho finds himself tugging the hair beneath him even harder when the younger man suddenly engulfed his whole member into his mouth.

 

Taemin smirks when he felt the taller muttering that he was close and immediately pulls away from him, earning a whine from the latter.

 

"I'm not done yet," Taemin growls, straddling the taller male, "you're not coming until I say so."

 

Minho welcomed the shorter man's eager lips against his. Taemin's hands made their way up to Minho's hair, tugging the dark locks between his fingers. The dark haired man places his hands loosely around the other man's hips, pulling him closer...

 

* * *

 

 The next morning, Minho finds himself staring at a familiar man wearing _his_ shirt, sleeping right next to him.

 

He felt his heart stop for a moment.

 

He remembered everything that happened last night since he wasn't that tipsy. He remembered the moment he stepped into the club, the moment he met the young man, the moment the two walked to the young man's house, and of course the moment when they fucked.

 

He curses himself for sleeping with a stranger he met in the club. He just hoped that Taemin wasn't some dude twice his age or was still high school.

 

The thought of either of them being true sickened him to no end.

 

Taemin suddenly reaches up to rub his eyes while emitting a rather loud yawn.

 

"What time is it?"

 

Taemin's eyes finally fluttered open. He raises a brow in confusion at the sight of a baffled Minho.

 

"Is there something on my face?"

 

"H-how old are y-you?" Minho sputtered out.

 

Taemin gave him a dry look.

 

"I know that you were really into the whole 'I've never seen you around here before' skit, but you can knock it off now," was Taemin's monotonous reply.

 

Minho gapes and slid off the bed, covering his naked torso with the blanket he dragged down along with him. The young man watches the taller man panic with an unimpressed look.

 

"Really, it's nothing I haven't seen before- I mean, we fucked, Minho, no need to cover up."

 

"Y-you didn't answer my question!"

 

Taemin's jaw drops a little.

 

"You seriously don't remember me!? I thought you were playing along that night!"

 

Minho was shocked by Taemin's sudden outburst.

 

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

 

"We went to the same fucking high school, you dolt! We even go to the same university!"

 

"..."

 

Minho widens his eyes.

 

"Wait, you're Lee Taemin!?"

 

Taemin groans, flopping himself back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut my hiatus short since I feel a lot better and writing helps me cope with my worries...hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I'm going to focus on this story more for the rest of the month btw. I'm having trouble with the pacing in 'paint it red' but I already have the plot covered:(


	10. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of some conflicts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following and reading the story 6v6 
> 
> Drop a comment if you'd like to! They're very much appreciated 6v6
> 
> idk why im suddenly obsessed with taem's 6v6 
> 
> 6v6

"So, what actually happened last night?" questions Minho. The latter was currently dressed in just his pants, still looking quite shaken, and a blanket covering his upper body. "It was consensual...right?"

 

Taemin was sprawled over the couch in front of the older teen, looking quite bored.

 

"Taemin...?"

 

"Really, I don't know if I'm upset that you don't remember me or the fact that I think you regretted last night, and yes, it was 100% consensual, we were both tipsy, but still sober enough to make decisions," came his droned reply.

 

Minho scratches the back of his neck. Truth be told, he didn't forget what happened last night, but he was afraid that his brain was playing tricks with him. He didn't really regret last night since sex with Taemin was mind-blowing and fucking good, but he did feel guilty for another reason...

 

"Well...that's good," Minho chuckles nervously, "I was afraid if you were twice my age or still in high school-"

 

Taemin facepalms. "We were in the same grade once until you got into the acceleration program. Are you really that forgetful?"

 

Minho blinks.

 

"I can't believe you," Taemin shook his head, "after you're done cleaning up, please get out of my house." The light haired man gets up from the couch, still dressed in Minho's shirt and started walking out of the room.

 

Minho's eyes widen, "Taemin, wait!"

 

The younger turns to meet his gaze. "What." Taemin's eyes were dark and cold, sending shivers down Minho's spine.

 

"I'm sorry about er, last night," Minho began, "I was..." _sexually frustrated? Tired of unrequited love?_ "...uh-"

 

"Save it." Taemin replies coldly.

 

"I don't regret last night," Minho stated.

 

"Oh."

 

"Are you interested in me? I mean, do you like me that way?"

 

Taemin carefully observes Minho's expression. The latter looked determined, though his eyes were unreadable. Taemin thought about his answer over and over again.

 

"Yes."

 

"How long?"

 

Taemin was quiet for a moment.

 

"Ever since you graduated first. I found out I was going to the same university as you and I thought I should make a move. I heard people saying that you often go clubbing so I decided to...yeah."

 

Stalker much?

 

Minho nods.

 

He thought for a moment. Perhaps starting something with Taemin could change a lot of things.

 

One being his unrequited crush towards someone else, he's been pessimistic about having a chance with this person from the beginning despite his obvious intentions towards them. Though Minho soon realized that the other was not comfortable around his presence, he'd been too blinded by his intentions to notice. Their cold attitude towards him was an indicator.

 

"I'll clean up at home," he spoke while standing up, "I'll see you later at campus." Minho walks over to pick up his sweater from the floor. He gave Taemin one last look; the younger stared back at him with an astonished look, hands clutching the large shirt he wore.

 

"Keep the shirt."

 

After all, it seemed like his crush has his eyes set on someone else, Minho thought bitterly.

 

* * *

 

"Hey."

 

Changmin was interrupted from his deep thoughts by a familiar voice. The older caught up to him fast despite the younger having longer legs. The taller teen smiles and turned to meet Yunho's eyes.

 

"Yunho-hyung."

 

The latter pauses after those two words left his mouth. Changmin felt his face redden slightly, regretting it immediately.

 

"Uh I-I mean-"

 

"No! It's okay," Yunho reassures, the younger looks at him with a surprised look, "you can call me hyung if you want to."

 

"Uh, right," Changmin mutters sheepishly.

 

There was a pregnant pause before Yunho places a hand on the younger's shoulder.

 

"So, how was your weekend?"

 

"It was alright," Changmin mumbles, "Kyu kept teasing me about the incident during the tryouts though."

 

Yunho winces at the painful memory. He catches Changmin looking at him with a guilty expression.

 

"I still feel shitty about it- I mean, I don't even know why I did that and all-" Changmin kept on babbling nonsense until Yunho shushes him.

 

"Don't worry about it, at least you got into the team..."

 

Changmin chuckles dryly, "unfortunately I wasn't aiming to be part of the team...Minho tricked me into joining the tryouts for whatever reason."

 

Yunho's eyes widen. "He did?"

 

Well it was expected of Minho. The guy always had secret intentions beneath his every action. It was why Yunho only trusted Minho as a drinking buddy and not a friend.

 

Changmin nods, though he didn't want to specify on how Minho managed to get him into agreeing.

 

"I told you not to trust him," Yunho whines, "he's a bad person from what I've heard."

 

Changmin raises a brow, "I also heard that he's your drinking buddy, pal."

 

Yunho pales.

 

"Look, Changmin," the older blurted out, "I try to maintain a good relationship with everyone on campus. I mean, I don't go drinking alone since Donghae (Changmin grits his teeth upon the mention of his name) doesn't drink a lot, except for that one night but that's not the point, and going out with other people...helps me to get to know them even more."

 

Changmin shook his head. "I can't relate to that."

 

Yunho chuckles.

 

"That night when you ran into me," Changmin flushes at the mention of said incident, "was that your first time clubbing?"

 

Changmin sheepishly nods.

 

"Kyu made me go with him."

 

"What happened that night? Why was that dude pissed at you? You don't seem like the type of guy to start fights...did you hit on his girl or something?" Yunho questioned.

 

"Uh, no," Changmin began, "I bumped into him and spilled his drink all over his shirt, got into an argument and thanks to my smart mouth, I pissed him off even more, then he started being a bit creepy and shit towards me so I kicked him in the shin," he concluded. He felt the older man stop walking and Changmin turns around. The younger finally met Yunho's eyes, he was surprised to see his eyes filled with a murderous look.

 

"Did he...try anything?" came Yunho's monotonous query.

 

Changmin nervously shook his head.

 

"I doubt he'd try anything more after I kicked him hard. He would've gone home crawling if he did more," Changmin drones, voice somewhat shaky.

 

"Glad you're okay, though," Yunho walked closer towards the younger man, "glad you ran into me as well," he added, grinning cheekily.

 

"Don't patronize me, I'd still be able to get away from him without you," scoffs Changmin, "but your milk..."

 

"That, you owe me," Yunho grips his shoulder in a friendly manner, "also you owe me lunch after destroying my balls. See you at lunch break, Changmin."

 

Changmin was left gaping in front of the faculty building while Yunho laughed as he took a different turn to his own.

 

* * *

 

"Kyu, this is Yunho," Changmin began, gesturing the cheerful senior, "Yunho-hyung, this is Kyu," Changmin gestures the bored-looking young man.

 

"Changmin, I know who he is," Kyuhyun grumbled, sounding annoyed.

 

"We were never formally introduced, however," Yunho added, "so yea, nice to meet you, Kyuhyun."

 

"Likewise."

 

Changmin smiles slightly, "great, now that you and Yunho-hyung are acquainted-" Changmin was interrupted by a baffled-looking Kyuhyun.

 

"Wait, 'hyung'?"

 

Before Changmin could say anything else, he was again interrupted by the loud and obnoxious voice of Kim Heechul.

 

"Yah, Yunho! How dare you leave us starving in class!" he exclaimed, earning glares from everyone in the area. Heechul stopped his tracks after observing who Yunho was sitting with, Donghae, Hyukjae, and Junsu abruptly stopped their tracks before they could collide with Heechul. "Oh, what's this?"

 

Yunho turns to look at his senior, flashing him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Chul, I forgot to tell you. My friend here offered to buy me food and I couldn't say no. Come on, just sit here." Yunho's friends slowly made their ways to the wooden bench, seating themselves.

 

"Changmin, Kyuhyun, this is Heechul, Donghae, Hyukjae, and Junsu," Yunho introduces, "Chul, Hae, Hyuk, and Junsu, this is Changmin and Kyuhyun, they're freshmen."

 

"I know him," Hyukjae says, pointing to Changmin, "We met twice. He's Shim's kid." Hyukjae turns to look at Changmin, flashing a smile that didn't seem very genuine, "you remember me, right?"

 

'Lee Hyukjae, member of the dance club, Donghae's ex, had a fight with Donghae that made them fall apart and caused tension between the dance club and the football team,' Changmin recited in his head, 'also went to my father's school, a well-known prankster and troublemaker because my dad really dislikes him.' He didn't even need to know Hyukjae, the rumors he's been hearing in campus was enough.

 

Changmin nods. "I remember you, sunbaenim."

 

Hyukjae snickers. "Nah, you can drop the formalities with me, it's cool," he eyes Changmin, "I mean, most football players in campus are dicks, but you're obviously different."

 

Changmin blinks. Perhaps Hyukjae wasn't as bad as his father made him sound like.

 

Changmin catches Donghae glare at Hyukjae before widening his eyes at the sight of Changmin.

 

"Wait!" the fish-looking senior exclaims, "you were in the football tryouts!"

 

'Lee Donghae, _man-stealer_ , not your typical captain of the football team, emotional mess, spoiled, Hyukjae's ex, also one of the reasons behind the tension between the football team and the dance club, and is always the school's heartthrob, even if he doesn't go there,' Changmin bitterly quoted in his mind.

 

Changmin forces a smile out. "Yeah. I was."

 

"Congrats on getting into the team, by the way," Donghae spoke, totally oblivious to the fact that Changmin was glaring daggers at him, "it's all thanks to Minho...and the stunt you pulled there."

 

Kyuhyun started stifling his laughter by biting into his hand while Changmin glares at Donghae with an unimpressed look. Though Changmin notices that Kyuhyun has had his eyes on Donghae ever since the seniors sat on their table and it wasn't the usual look Kyuhyun would give to people, Changmin made sure to ask Kyuhyun about it later.

 

"We finally meet again, Kyuhyun," Heechul suddenly says, high fiving the younger.

 

"Heechul, it's been a while!"

 

'Kim Heechul, Kyuhyun's gaming buddy, in his last year of college, hangs out with people younger than him, he and Park Jungsoo run the whole place no matter what anyone else says, has a sharp tongue, fought against his lecturer once and won, causing the man to quit his job, according to rumors, anyway,' Changmin still had a hard time believing that last part.

 

Kyuhyun notices the confused looks from the others on the table.

 

"We game together a lot," Heechul spoke for them, "he's the Gaemgyu guy."

 

"He calls you just by your name?" Changmin inquires.

 

Heechul makes a disgusted look, "ugh, the thought of calling me 'hyung' or 'sunbae' is just weird," Kyuhyun flashes him a not-so-innocent grin, "don't even think about it, brat."

 

"So," began Junsu, "you've all heard of me, haven't you?"

 

'Kim Junsu, school idol, part of a large company, a successful artist, had several wins from big award shows and a lot from music shows, got into a scandal once, thus leading him into a short hiatus, which was why he's spending more time in college rather than work,' Changmin failed to understand why dating a girl was considered a scandal.

 

Hyukjae rolls his eyes, "don't inflate his ego, ignore him."

 

"Uh, actually, I don't think I've heard of you," says Kyuhyun, without missing a beat.

 

"You brat, respect your seniors," Junsu grumbles, to which Heechul laughs at. "How could you not know me? Don't you watch music shows-"

 

"Anyways," Yunho cuts in, "now that you all are acquainted, let's eat, Changmin bought food enough for us all," he gestures the table, currently filled with fast food Changmin had ordered not long ago.

 

"What's the occasion?" questions Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun snickers, "for the stunt he pulled during the tryouts-"

 

"Which was delivering an awesome kick and getting into the team!" snaps Changmin. He suddenly felt vulnerable under the curious gazes of the seniors and Kyuhyun, "a-anyway, let's just eat."

 

Yunho chuckles at Changmin's quick change of expression.

 

"How come Yunho never introduced us to you before," Hyukjae suddenly asks as everyone was about to bite into their burgers, "I mean, I've seen you two around in campus a lot of times, but not around Yunho."

 

"Aside from the time you and Changmin ran into each other," Donghae (un)helpfully adds.

 

"Well uh," Yunho thought for a moment, "we met outside once?"

 

"Elaborate please."

 

Yunho twitches. "What the hell are you guys so curious about?" If Changmin were in Yunho's spot, he'd probably respond the same. His friends were too nosy for their own good. If anything, Changmin would rather let the ground swallow him and get him out of here before a certain _someone_ answers for them.

 

Hyukjae pouted in an exaggerated manner, "come onnnn, you never tell us about your life. You're so distant nowadays~!"

 

Yunho looked like he wanted to punch Hyukjae hard, but he decided to swat his face away instead.

 

"I mean, I can tell you guys what happened since I was there the whole time," Kyuhyun suddenly chirps in.

 

Kyuhyun was truly the spawn of something evil. Changmin was sure to take his revenge soon.

 

"Shit, spill it, Kyu!"

 

"No-!" Heechul shut his friend up by stuffing his burger into his mouth, while Changmin watched the scene unfold helplessly. Deep down, he honestly couldn't tell apart Yunho's friends with a bunch of middle schoolers talking about their crushes. He wasn't sure why Yunho was reluctant to tell his friends about how they met though.

 

Kyuhyun flashes Changmin one last mischievous smirk before breaking down the details of the night, a complete duplicate of how Changmin told Kyuhyun about what happened before the latter passed out, Kyuhyun left out the sensitive details though. Unfortunately, he exaggerated some moments, making it seem more romantic than it actually was, causing the small crowd of people on the table to cheer and whistle.

 

By the end of the story, Yunho was flushing red and hiding his face for some reason, while Changmin nervously bit his lower lip, refusing to meet anyone's gazes. He wondered how Donghae felt about the whole situation and suddenly felt guilty about the whole thing. For some reason, the latter looked pleased by the situation and not at all jealous, while Yunho still hid his face in his hands, groaning out loud in embarrassment.

 

Unable to take the shame anymore, Changmin stood up and left the table without another word, confusing the rest of the students.

  

* * *

 

 

As Changmin rushes through the hallways, his shoulder collided with an equally strong force, causing the person's books to fall off his arm. Changmin immediately went to help the person, though their hands brush against each other the moment they reached for the books.

 

Changmin looks up to see a flustered looking Minho.

 

"Oh, it's you..."

 

Minho nodded. They haven't spoken to each other ever since the tryouts and Minho seemed to have been avoiding Changmin a lot lately. It wasn't that Changmin hated his presence or anything, but he used to dislike Minho's somewhat clingy behavior towards him despite not knowing each other that well, but he also didn't like the younger suddenly avoiding him for no reason.

 

"H-hey, Changmin," Minho stutters out, eyes avoiding the older's, "look, I'm in a hurry, so uh..." Minho scooped up his books in a split second was ready to take off but Changmin had gripped his elbow firmly, stopping Minho.

 

"Wait."

 

Minho stopped struggling and turns around.

 

"Changmin, please, I need to get to class."

 

"You've been avoiding me a lot," Changmin says softly.

 

Minho barks out a dry laughter. "I know you didn't really enjoy my presence, so don't bother caring about me so much. You listen to rumors a lot, don't you? Best listen to them and stay away from me."

 

Changmin was surprised by Minho's bluntness.

 

"Hey man, what happened?" Changmin tries pulling the younger closer, but Minho managed to wiggle free from Changmin.

 

"Sorry, Changmin, I really need to get to class now," Minho spoke without meeting his eyes, "congrats on getting into the team, by the way." With that, the younger man left Changmin alone the hallway.

 

Now what was that about?

 

* * *

 

Taemin was peacefully sitting on a bench, watching a young man abruptly leave his circle of friends for whatever reason, and a senior later called out for him and walking after said freshman, followed by another young man.

 

He looks down to his phone to skip for the next song.

 

He suddenly felt another presence besides him.

 

Looking up, he smiled once he notices that the person besides him was his best friend, Kim Jongin.

 

"You're going to practice today?" was the first thing Jongin said to him when Taemin unplugged his earphones.

 

The older nods. "Yeah, I've been skipping a lot recently."

 

Jongin snickers. "You better show up then, Hyukjae-hyung has been asking for you the past week," Jongin's smile fell, however, "are you still after that guy?" he asks, referring to a certain Choi Minho.

 

Taemin snorts. "'After him'? You could've worded that better," Jongin rolls his eyes at that, "but yeah, I am."

 

"Are you still in touch with him after that night?"

 

Taemin nodded.

 

"Is he...interested in you?"

 

Taemin shrugs. "He flirted with me through chat, but it seemed like it came out of nowhere. I mean, he didn't even remember my name when we first met up." Taemin had wondered if Minho was only doing so because he pitied him.

 

Jongin patted his back. "Hey, don't say it like that. He could've fallen for you at first sight or something."

 

Taemin thought for a moment. "He did call me pretty, I guess."

 

Jongin smiles. "Maybe you do have a chance with him, Taemin. I mean, you'll never know unless you try."

 

"What if it turns out he only pities me and has other intentions?"

 

Jongin pauses for a moment.

 

"Then we'll beat his ass together."

 

Taemin laughs at that.

 

"Man, I wouldn't know what to do without you."

 

"Of course you wouldn't..."

 

There was another pregnant pause.

 

"I'm going to text and see if Wonsik wants to hang with us tonight. I don't want you worrying your little head over that guy all night," Jongin laughs, reaching for his phone.

 

Taemin frowns. "Uh, Jongin, that's _my_ phone."

 

"..."

 

"Then where the hell did I put mine?"

 

 


	11. Minho Lives In A Coffeeshop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changmin thinks yunho's kind of a douche, while minho's love life is basically a coffeeshop au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last update for a while! i'm very busy with my thesis atm and also i'm watching ss7 in sg on saturday! can't bring my laptop there so yeah:/ drop a comment or a kudo hehhehe

Changmin watches Minho disappear into a classroom, not looking back even once. He scratched the back of his neck, thoughts lingering on the younger man who he bumped into earlier. He failed to notice someone running up to him.

 

"Changmin."

 

The latter cringes and forces himself to look back. Before him, there stood Yunho, panting lightly, and a worried expression adorning his face. Too embarrassed to face the elder, Changmin quickly averts his gaze.

 

"Hey, uh," Yunho started, "are you...okay?"

 

The younger man bites his lower lip, he notices that there were some students staring at them. He shook his head.

 

"Let's not talk here." Yunho slowly nodded and gestures Changmin to follow him outside. The flustered man follows him since there was no other choice but to do so. They stood outside of the building, with Yunho frowning up to Changmin, waiting for him to say anything.

 

"So...what happened back there?" questions Yunho, "Kyuhyun also ran after you but I told him to stay back since you may not want to see him after what he pulled back there." Changmin was bewildered. Was Yunho some sort of psychic?

 

"I..." Changmin wonders if telling Yunho was a good idea or not. He wasn't particularly close with him, but perhaps sharing a bit about himself could make him grow closer.

 

Yunho himself seemed quite nervous. "You...?"

 

Changmin sighs. "I don't know. I just easily get pressured in situations like earlier. Where the slightest feeling of shame can really...yeah." Changmin himself had no idea how to describe how he felt. "Maybe- maybe I looked like I was overreacting or some shit, but I really wasn't." The fact that Yunho was staring at him and not saying a single word made Changmin feel even more embarrassed. "Y-you know what, I'm not making any sense here. Forget it." Changmin turns to walk away out of shame, but Yunho had a firm grip on his arm.

 

Yunho frowns, staring at Changmin who refuses to meet his gaze. "So...some sort of anxiety?"

 

"Social anxiety."

 

Yunho quirks a brow, "but you went clubbing with Kyuhyun?" Seems like Yunho doesn't understand much about it. Changmin sighs.

 

"Well, I don't have a problem going out with friends. It's just...situations like earlier. Or when that creep confronted me," Changmin explains, "...and probably right now."

 

Yunho places a hand on Changmin's shoulder. "Changmin..."

 

Changmin laughs dryly. "Why am I telling you all this...even Kyu doesn't know about this."

 

The elder smiles sadly. "Hey, it's alright. We're friends, aren't we?" Initially, Changmin was surprised that Yunho actually considers him a friend rather than just his junior.

 

 _'Low-key wishing we're more than that but okay,'_ Changmin thought to himself, but nodded anyways. Yunho cracks a smile and patted him on the back.

 

"If you insist, I guess," Changmin mutters.

 

"Great. Let's go then."

 

Changmin watches Yunho, confused. That's it? Yunho had nothing else to say? Changmin was somewhat happy that the elder didn't make a big fuss out of it and still treated him normally like before.

 

"Go where?"

 

Yunho didn't answer him. Changmin rolls his eyes and followed after him.

 

**

 

"I can't believe I'm ditching class," Changmin says in disbelief, he looks at Yunho who was sat on the driver's seat, "I can't believe I'm ditching class with _you_."

 

Yunho rolls his eyes. "Come on, you're never absent...loosen up a bit."

 

"Uh, because it affects my grades?" grumbles Changmin. Though it was clear in his eyes that he was totally amused by the whole situation. Deep down, Changmin was enjoying the attention Yunho gave him.

 

"Hey at least it's for a good reason. You seem emotionally unstable just now and you need a healing trip-"

 

"-To a McDonald's drive-thru," deadpans Changmin. "I feel so much better already. Chicken nuggets cured my anxiety and depression," the younger drawls, observing the bitten chicken nugget in his fingers.

 

Yunho sighs. "Cynical brat."

 

"At least I'm not crazy enough to make a freshman ditch class on his first semester," retorted Changmin.

 

Yunho chuckles. "Well this isn't the first time."

 

Changmin raises his brow. "What?" Had Yunho ditched class with another freshman _before_ who isn't Changmin? The younger didn't know how to react to that, ignoring the small feeling of jealousy creeping up.

 

"Heechul made me ditch with him when I was a freshman," Changmin narrows his eyes, "he took me to a McDonald's drive-thru and asked if they were Burger King." Changmin snorted at that.

 

"Glad you didn't embarrass us earlier," Changmin sighs in relief.

 

"Well, it's a healing trip. It's supposed to make you feel better," Yunho replies with a smile, eyes still on the road.

 

The younger man laughs, already feeling eased. "Well, that's cute, Yunho."

 

Yunho didn't reply to that. The younger man remained oblivious towards the red-faced Yunho, who felt himself burn under Changmin's occasional glances. The shorter of the two coughs awkwardly.

                                                          

Changmin later notices Yunho's awkward silence, watching him curiously, still oblivious towards the effect he had on Yunho.

 

"So, where to now?"

 

"Back to campus obviously," Changmin answers, rolling his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Kyuhyun's snitching on us as we speak."

 

Yunho chuckles dryly. "Your friend felt pretty shitty after what happened earlier. He's really apologetic about it."

 

"Is he now."

 

"Don't be like that, Changmin."

 

The younger rolls his eyes again.

 

"I can physically feel you whenever you roll your eyes," Yunho jokes. Changmin makes a face. "Come on, I'm taking you somewhere. I'm not taking no for an answer. You look like you're in need of friends right now."

 

Changmin pales.

 

"F-friends?" he stutters out.

 

"Yeah," Yunho replies, "I know a place. We can go there right now- or some other time."

 

"You want to introduce me to people?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Changmin narrows his eyes. "Your circle is enough."

 

Yunho chuckles. "You didn't seem to enjoy their company. I saw the way you glared at Hae." Changmin grits his teeth at that, pushing his feeling of jealousy back down. His demeanor changed when he was reminded what actually happened not long ago, his jealousy was later replaced by the feeling of guilt.

 

The younger scoffs. "Did you hear the way Hyukjae spoke to me," Changmin spat, not caring that he was being disrespectful, "he sounds like a total asshole; hiding behind that nice guy image."

 

Yunho couldn't disagree with that. But by all means, Hyukjae is a nice guy if you're on good terms with him.

 

"The others?"

 

Changmin thought for a moment. "Heechul was okay. But he's graduating soon and I probably won't see him much...Junsu was cocky as hell and I'm not going to bother befriending a celebrity- no offense. Donghae's just...weird." Changmin glances at Yunho, expecting a negative reaction, but instead, the latter just laughs at him.

 

"Seems like you don't get along with more than half of my friends. You need to meet more people. You're not going to live the rest of your life with just me and Kyuhyun."

 

Changmin gapes, but manages to remain composed. "That's what you think. What if I can live with that for the rest of my life?"

 

"Come on, Changmin," Yunho turns to look at him for a moment before looking back on the road.

 

"Is this because you think my social anxiety is preventing me from befriending new people?"

 

"...Well, obviously?"

 

Changmin realized how stupid it sounded. Definitely not how he wanted to word it out.

 

"So you pity me," he deadpans.

 

Yunho shook his head. "Well, I can't say I don't pity you. It's part of the reason. But you won't be able to survive the world if you're well, afraid of people."

 

"I'm not afraid of people. I just don't know...how to interact with them without feeling like they hate me," Changmin corrects. While it was nice that Yunho wanted to help him, the older man definitely had no idea what Changmin feels.

 

The elder sighs. "Well, I just think you need more friends. I never see you with anyone else but Kyuhyun, and sometimes even Minho. Though I doubt you enjoy his company."

 

"I'm okay with just you and Kyu," Changmin replies, starting to feel bored of the conversation, "you both are the best I can get."

 

"You can't even forgive Kyuhyun over the incident just now and you keep rejecting me," Yunho pouts in a mocking manner.

 

 _'I would never reject you...that is if you ask me out in a different way,'_ Changmin thought. Yunho had no idea about the way Changmin probably felt for him. If he can maintain a stable friendship with Yunho for a while, he'll probably confess even sooner.

 

Maybe he's ready for another relationship.

 

"When I have I rejected you?" Changmin scoffs.

 

"Right now?"

 

"Maybe you're not asking properly," he simply replies before taking a sip from his drink.

 

"Fine. Changmin, sweetie, go out with me."

 

Changmin began choking on the cup of soda he was drinking, which startled Yunho, causing the car to nearly swerve into a streetlight. Luckily, Yunho manages to hit the brakes before they hit the streetlight. He snaps his head towards Changmin, observing the flustered-looking Changmin carefully.

 

Changmin was pissed and embarrassed. He was pretty sure Yunho doesn't know how he felt for him, but it didn't mean he could just say shit like that. Really, Changmin wanted to blame Yunho, but obviously he couldn't. Changmin's head began to throb in pain.

 

"W-what happened?" Yunho questions, panic clear in his voice. "Did I say something wrong? I swear I didn't mean it that way. I'm just joking, I won't date you." Changmin wanted to slam Yunho's face against the steering wheel over his poor choice of words. He really had no idea, did he?

 

It made Changmin refuse to look at the elder. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily.

 

"Changmin...?"

 

Changmin shook his head slowly.

 

"I'm alright." Changmin still looked uneasy, but Yunho didn't want to drag the issue any further.

 

Yunho smiles awkwardly, "so...can we go to -"

 

"No."

 

**

 

In the end, Changmin won the fight and Yunho took him back to campus. The younger man, who was slightly more relaxed than before, furiously stomped out of the car and glares at Yunho.

 

"My professor's going to whoop my ass," grumbles Changmin, "I blame the consequences on you, Jung."

 

Yunho blinks innocently. "Now what did I do wrong? I was only taking my precious junior out on a short date."

 

 _'Fuck you, Jung! Stop saying it like that!'_ Changmin wanted to yell, _'it fucking does things to me!'_

Changmin flushes and looks away in embarrassment.

 

Yunho chuckles at his flustered junior.

 

"But..." Yunho's smile fell, an unsure look replacing it, "mind if I take you out again? To apologize for what happened earlier."

 

Changmin's eyes turned cold. "I thought you wouldn't date me."

 

Yunho scratches his neck. "I...panicked. I mean, I'd date you-" he notices Changmin raising a brow, cheeks somewhat reddening, now it was Yunho's turn to be flustered about it, "I mean! I wouldn't date you, but I would- but- Ah! Fuck it."

 

Changmin smirks at Yunho's flustered state without the latter noticing. His smirk falters when Yunho turns to face him once more.

 

"So, uh...can I take you to the place I was talking about on Saturday? I swear I won't force you ditch class again."

 

Changmin shrugs. "If you insist..."

 

Yunho beams. "Great! Now if you can make up with Kyuhyun, you can bring him-"

 

"I'll forgive Kyuhyun, but I won't bring him along." _'I just want it to be us two, dammit.'_

 

"Alright," Yunho looks around, "well...good luck with your professor." With that, the elder ruffles Changmin's hair and started walking away.

 

Changmin stifles a groan and buries his face into his hands.

 

Jung _Fucking_ Yunho will be the death of him.

 

**

 

_Kyuhyun: heeey, i'm sorry abt earlier :(_

_Kyuhyun: pls forgive me_

_Kyuhyun: shim chwaaaaang_

_Kyuhyun: plz reply :(_

_Kyuhyun: :"_

_Kyuhyun: pls_

_Changmin: what_

_Kyuhyun: !!!_

_Kyuhyun: IM SO SORRY FOR EARLIER I TOOK TOO FAR AND NOW I FEEL SO GUILTY AND NSJSNJKA_

_Changmin: ????chill???_

_Changmin: it's cool_

_Kyuhyun: !!!_

_Kyuhyun: so we good? :D_

_Changmin: ..._

_Changmin: if you can help me with something, then yeah, we good_

_Kyuhyun: I'LL DO ANYTHING !!!11!!111_

**

 

"You... _what_!?"

 

Changmin had invited Kyuhyun over to his place to study together the next night, which turned into a gossip session instead, where Changmin poured his heart out to Kyuhyun regarding a certain Jung Yunho.

 

Changmin swallows nervously.

 

"I said," he repeated quietly, "I think I'm going to confess to Yunho-hyung."

 

Kyuhyun stares at his friend in disbelief. "I mean, I know you joke about how hot he is and I tease you about it as well...but I never actually thought you really do like him..."

 

Changmin shrugs. "He's a douche."

 

The older snorted, "He's misunderstood."

 

"Apologist."

 

"Merely stating facts here," retorted Kyuhyun, "anyway, when will you do it?"

 

Changmin thought for a moment.

 

"I'm honestly not sure," he replies after a pause, "I'm scared of rejection, obviously. I barely know Yunho so I can't confess right now. I mean, I may just be lusting after him."

 

"You...want him to fuck you?" Kyuhyun questions, sounding uncomfortable.

 

Changmin bit his lower lip. "I have needs, Kyu."

 

Kyuhyun frowns. "So uh," Kyuhyun's eyes kept shifting, "you're not a virgin?"

 

"Nope."

 

"In high school then...?"

 

Changmin sheepishly nods, ashamed of the sudden explosion of memories in his head; the face of his ex and his god-awful - but still cute - smile, looking down to him. He somewhat regretted ever doing so because the guy turned out to be a huge jerk to him and broke his heart as if it was nothing. He had been 17 going to 18 back then.

 

"Well then," Kyuhyun said after a moment, still looking flustered, "guess that's one thing you did I haven't done."

 

Changmin quirks a brow. "You haven't?"

 

Kyuhyun shook his head, eyes looking everywhere but Changmin, his face appeared to be red as well. "Why the hell are we talking about this? Back to the main subject."

 

Changmin narrows his eyes at Kyuhyun, feeling slightly suspicious towards the older man's behavior but decided to let it slide for now.

 

"As I was saying...I'm still unsure whether I just have the hots for him or if I really, really like him," Changmin continues.

 

Kyuhyun nods. "I suggest you wait for a while and see how things turn out. You barely know the guy and he practically kidnapped you from campus to take you out on a cheap date. I'd call the police if I were you."

 

Kyuhyun was quick to dodge the pillow Changmin threw.

 

"You should be thankful for him, he saved our asses the night we went clubbing," Changmin scolds.

 

The shorter man snorted. "It's not that big of a deal...it's just you turning it into some jackoff material on how heroic your knight in shining armor is."

 

"Is not!" Changmin snaps. He sighs when all he got in return was Kyuhyun giggling like a schoolgirl. "But you're probably right. I should wait for a while."

 

Kyuhyun smiles. "Glad we finally established on who's the smarter one between us."

 

"Cho Kyuhyun, I will literally throw you out of my house."

 

**

 

Minho was quietly watching Taemin from afar. The younger man was busy chatting with two other guys in a café while Minho stood by a streetlight. He felt like a stalker in one of those dramas on TV.

 

Though he swore that he was only stalking him for study purposes. The one night stand he had with him was definitely not a mistake as Minho wanted it to be, he definitely enjoyed the mind-blowing sex and wouldn't mind if he could go through it once more...

 

Though the problem now lies between him and himself.

 

He likes Taemin, but he also likes the guy he's been after the moment he first saw him.

 

Minho was a baby compared to his peers due to acceleration classes. After a whole year of being pressured by people older than him despite being in the same grade, he finally was able to meet people of his age.

 

Of course, one guy definitely caught his attention.

 

He wasn't anything special- he was awkward, cynical, but surprisingly a shy person and Minho finds it attractive. It wasn't the first time he saw that man, no, he's run into him several times during his first year, when Minho worked part time in a café.

 

He was a regular customer who always came before school started. After learning that he was in his third year, Minho began asking around on who he was.

 

He was satisfied with the answers and began planning on how to catch his attention. It was by pure luck that said teen had enrolled into the same university as Minho's.

 

Everything was going his way until he slept with Taemin, which made his feelings towards his crush somewhat mixed. Sex with Taemin easily messed with his feelings, it was by then he doubted that his infatuation with his crush was anything romantic.

 

Minho wanted to slap himself over the efforts he had put out to attract his crush's attention, only to later find out that perhaps it was a complete waste.

 

Maybe it was his hormones' fault.

 

"Choi Minho?"

 

The tall male snaps towards the source of the voice.

 

"Donghae-hyung..." Minho mutters. The older man was clad in a sweater and his hair was styled down this time.

 

Donghae looked at Minho and towards the café, where he spotted the familiar-looking freshman.

 

"I know him. Lee Taemin. He's in the dance club with Hyukjae," Donghae spoke whilst observing the latter, "does he tickle your fancy?"

 

Minho couldn't reply to that.

 

"You're quite creepy, y'know, stalking him like that," Donghae chuckles, "Hyukjae wouldn't appreciate you stalking his beloved freshman."

 

Minho snorts. "It's not like that. I'm just thinking..." he trails off. He felt a hand on his back and he looks down towards the shorter man.

 

"Don't think too much, you're still young," Donghae says, "besides, you still have years ahead of you in college, you'll have the chance someday, no need to rush things."

 

Minho almost rolled his eyes. "No offense, but that's hypocritical of you, hyung."

 

Donghae's smile didn't falter. "I know...I just hope you never end up like me."

 

"You're not with anyone right now?" Minho enquires.

 

The elder shook his head. "After Hyukjae, I haven't slept with anyone else yet. Kibum's pretty persistent about getting me into his bed again though."

 

"Do you need me to beat him up?"

 

"You got your ass handed to Kwon Boa and you think you can take on Kibum? Fat chance, Choi."

 

Minho didn't respond to that.

 

"Speaking of her, you going to Tiffany's Halloween party?" Donghae asks out of nowhere.

 

"Who?"

 

"Tiffany. The exchange student form the US," Donghae explains, "Tiffany felt homesick so Boa decided to throw a Halloween party. I heard almost half of the campus was invited."

 

Minho whistles.

 

"How do you know if you're invited?"

 

Donghae thought for a moment. "Well, Boa told Yunho about it and Yunho texted me about it not long ago, and now here I am, inviting you."

 

The younger snorted. "Alright."

 

"It's your chance to invite Lee Taemin as well," Donghae cheekily adds, "or perhaps you're still hung up about a certain Shim-"

 

Minho's eyes widen.

 

"How did-"

 

"Don't underestimate my observation skills. Hyukjae may call me the dumb one of our circle, but I'm definitely smarter than half of them," Donghae says proudly. "So who will it be, Choi?"

 

 

 

 


	12. Jinki and Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin meets 3 interesting people and finally opens up to Kyuhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god a peachy update after 39737373674 years oof. 
> 
> thank u for ur patience.

Saturday soon came and Changmin finds himself standing in front of Yunho's apartment building, waiting for the latter to come downstairs. Changmin's eyes were currently glued to his phone as he scrolls through his twitter.

 

_k y u @ gaemgyu_

_it's been 4 months since i bought p5 and i have yet to complete it rip_

_k y u @ gaemgyu_

_what's so good abt sex tbh_

_k y u @ gaemgyu_

_lmaooooo my dog just ate pepper_

_k y u @ gaemgyu_

_nvm i don't have a dog_

Changmin rolls his eyes at the sight of Kyuhyun's series of never ending tweets. The guy has too much time on his hands, Changmin thinks. He was surprised Kyuhyun didn't have any other friend besides Changmin, though he's seen Kyuhyun talk to Minho once and several times, he saw him exchange words with Donghae.

 

_changmin @ choikangcm_

_@ gaemgyu can u tweet smth good for once_

_LDH @ leedonghae_

_@ gaemgyu @ choikangcm listen to ur friend kyu_

_k y u @ gaemgyu_

_@ leedonghae @ choikangcm you both suck_

Changmin raises a brow at Donghae's sudden reply and a follow from the latter as well. He follows the elder back before stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

 

After what felt like a million years, Yunho finally came rushing out of the building's lobby, looking quite flustered.

 

"That took a while," Changmin comments.

 

Yunho huffs. "You should've waited in the lobby instead. It's pretty darn cold out here."

 

Changmin snorts and began to walk away. "Well let's go now, we don't have all night." Changmin was stopped by a grip on his elbow, causing him to stumble back a little and he felt his back colliding with Yunho a little. While the elder was unfazed, Changmin tried his best to keep his composure in check.

 

"You're really light."

 

'Maybe you gripped a little too hard there,' Changmin inwardly grumbles. "I'm not underweight."

 

"I never said anything about your-"

 

"Let's just go. You're wasting my time," Changmin did not mean for it to come out that harsh, but his tone seemed to always betray him whenever he opened his mouth. He inwardly cringes at Yunho's appalled look and marches away from him, cheeks tinted red.

 

Changmin felt like one of those high school kids in some animé he used to watch; key word being used to. However, he still finds himself watching those stuff on some nights so he couldn't really say he's grown out of his animé phase.

 

Speaking of them, the characters Changmin reminded himself of were those characters who act denial about their feelings towards someone, but deep down, they truly care for said person.

 

He believed that there was a term for it.

 

"So, where are you taking me, Mr. Jung?" Changmin jokingly asks.

 

Yunho put on one of the sweetest smiles Changmin has ever seen before in his life and he did feel his heart stop for a moment.

 

"A strip club."

 

Changmin threw a shoe to the back of Yunho's head. Yunho elicited an inhuman scream and rubbed his injured head.

 

"I'm joking, geez!" Yunho picked up Changmin's shoe and gave it back to the younger. "I'm just taking you to a…café. You might get along with my friends from high school.”

 

Changmin pales.

 

"Oh fuck no that's even worse! You know the first thing they're going to bring up is about that fucking picture, yeah? Hell, no, Jung. Take me home," Changmin started walking down a different direction but Yunho stopped him.

 

"Wait! They're not going to do that!"

 

"Why not?"

 

Yunho shrugs.

 

Changmin narrows his eyes and started walking away again, but Yunho was quick to grab hold of his elbow.

 

"Come on, please?"

 

Changmin sighs.

 

"Why do you care so much about my social life?"

 

Yunho was not able to answer the million-dollar question and helplessly shrugged again.

 

"Cause...we're friends? And I care about you? It's not that I pity you, but trust me when I say it's better to know a lot of people. I know you have problems with getting along with new people, but...can you please give it a try? For me, please?"

 

Changmin smiles slightly, feeling somewhat happy from hearing Yunho's words. He lets himself be dragged by Yunho to his car. Surprisingly, Yunho let him put on the music of his choice and Changmin lets himself fall into the sweet melody.

 

**

 

Changmin was repetitively slapped lightly on the cheek until he finally woke up. He groans loudly and rubs his eyes. He sat up and straightened his seat and turns to look at Yunho tiredly.

 

"I changed my mind. Can we go home now? I want to sleep."

 

Yunho shook his head.

 

"Come on, it won't take that long."

 

Changmin rolls his eyes and unbuckles his seatbelt before exiting the car. His eyes were met by a familiar building of his father's school. He inwardly cringes at the fact that almost everyone who went there knew about the dumb picture of him and his father in a convention.

 

He follows Yunho into a small building which looked pretty old yet it seemed somewhat cozy. Perhaps Changmin could stay here for a while.

 

“Where the hell are we?” Changmin mutters as the two made their way into the building. It looked like a pretty normal café but Changmin couldn’t help but feel like something about it is off. “This isn’t some club in disguise is it? There’s no secret rooms or some shit, right?”

 

Yunho looks at him with an annoyed look. “What are you even implying? Stop being so paranoid.”

 

Changmin rolls his eyes. “Better safe than sorry.”

 

“Are you saying I’m trying to get you hurt? Changmin, you know I’d never do that,” Yunho grumbles, guiding the other into a secluded area where Yunho seated himself on a small couch.

 

The younger huffs, “whatever. So, where are your friends?”

 

Yunho looks behind Changmin, which prompted Changmin to turn around as well. He saw two girls headed their direction with a guy who lagged behind them with a bright smile. Changmin raises a brow at the sight of the unfamiliar crowd. The three approached them and Yunho engulfed each in a short hug and gestured them to sit. The guy sat next to Changmin and flashes him a warm smile, to which Changmin awkwardly returns.

 

“So…” Yunho starts, “these are my underclassmen from high school.”

 

Changmin took his time observing the three unfamiliar faces.

 

“This is Im Yoona,” Yunho gestures the girl with short hair. The girl shyly waves at Changmin. The taller widens his eyes in realization.

 

_“Im Yoona; school heartthrob. Had many dating rumors back in high school but apparently, she’s never dated any of the guys she was seen with. She’s also someone not to be messed with. A big eater as well, interestingly.”_

Changmin smiles at her in return.

 

“This is Seo Joohyun, but you can call her Seohyun.”

 

Changmin definitely didn’t recognize her.

 

“And this is Lee Jinki.”

 

Changmin quirks a brow at the mention of his name, he swore that he’s heard that name somewhere…

 

“Guys, this is Changmin, my _current_ and favorite underclassman,” Yunho adds cheekily. Changmin threw a glare at his direction before facing the three other people who watched them with an amused look. Yunho looks back at Changmin, “do you uh, recognize any of them?”

 

“I know Yoona and I think I’ve heard Jinki’s name somewhere…but I don’t think I’ve met Joohyun before,” Changmin answers honestly. “So…you guys are an interesting bunch. How did you all meet?” Changmin finds himself asking.

 

Yoona giggles at Changmin’s question. “We were part of the theatre club in high school. We were in different grades, but Yunho was really nice to us since the theatre club was filled with a bunch of stuck-up kids. Believe it or not, our beloved Yunho was nearly casted in a huge drama as an extra.”

 

Changmin glances at Yunho, a smile creeping up his face. “Really now?”

 

Yunho scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Yeah. Funny story.”

 

“Although you kinda blew it. I’m pretty sure you kinda got carried away during the auditions and broke the table you slammed your fists on,” Joohyun retorted, sounding very much unamused. Jinki and Yoona laugh at that and Changmin joins in with a soft chuckle. Maybe these three weren’t so bad as he made them to be. Maybe he could find himself getting along with them. He was sure that he wouldn’t be able to survive through college with just Kyuhyun and occasionally Minho.

 

Jinki finally spoke after some time. “So, Changmin, do you know Minho?”

 

Changmin’s smile fell at that. “Yeah. Sorta.” He hadn’t found the chance to speak with him again, to ask what was wrong. With Minho being uncooperative by not telling him what he did wrong, he couldn’t help the feeling of guilt and anxiety consume him. Fuck, now he really needed to talk to Minho now that he was reminded of it.

 

“Ah,” Jinki replies, “he’s one of my closest friends since high school.”

 

“He’s in the football team with him. I heard Minho asked you to join,” Yunho innocently added.

 

 _‘More like tricked me into doing it,’_ Changmin thought bitterly. Either way, Minho was the reason why he was in the team.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Jinki chuckles. “You don’t seem like the sporty type,” he jokingly said.

 

“I’m really not,” deadpans Changmin. “He kinda forced me into it, honestly.”

 

Jinki’s eyes widen. “Wait, you too? He did that to me back in high school! You have no idea how much I humiliated myself during the tryouts!” Changmin couldn’t help but laugh as well, remembering how his tryouts went.

 

“Oh man, so did I,” Changmin replies, a wide grin perched on his face.

 

“I can’t believe you’d go that far just to get into the team, Changmin, I’m hurt,” Yunho grumbles, obviously still unhappy about the incident. Changmin winces.

 

“Er, sacrifices had to be done, hyung.”

 

Yunho explained to his friends what had happened back then, which caused laughter to erupt between them. Changmin felt his face go red at the revelation, but couldn’t help laughing along with his newfound friends.

 

He didn’t catch Yunho fondly looking at him.

 

Jinki shook his head. “What made it even funnier was that the reason why he tried to get me to join football was because he _liked_ me.”

 

Wait a second.

 

“It was honestly really cute, he was too shy to confess to me so he thought by getting me to join the club he was in, he’d find a reason to stick close and get friendly with me. He finally confessed after a few months,” Jinki continued, “we dated for a bit, but then I graduated first and moved out of town. We couldn’t really handle a long distance relationship. We’re still cool though. And well, before you ask, I’m in town because my mother’s in the hospital.”

 

Huh.

 

Jinki then looks at Changmin teasingly, “What if he’s into you as well? That would be so cute for him to use the same tactic with you like he did with me.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

Joohyun laughs. “Hah, classic Minho.”

 

Yoona finds herself shaking her head as well. “Kid’s really sweet but he really needs to actually confess to people he likes instead of forcing them to liking sports. It sounds cute but it’ll sound ridiculous later on.”

 

A sigh was heard from Yunho. “You guys remember Taemin? The really good-looking underclassman? Rumor has Minho slept with him. I think Minho’s changed a bit since high school since he doesn’t seem to be hung on one person only.”

 

Changmin twitches at Yunho’s implication. Minho may be a weirdo in Changmin’s book, but it was no reason for Yunho to jump to conclusions like that. “There you go with the rumors again. Who knows, maybe Taemin’s the one he’s crushing on.”

 

Yunho grimaces. “Doubt that. He didn’t even remember who Taemin was until the next morning.”

 

Well then.

 

“Where do you even get this kind of gossip?” Changmin sneers.

 

“Word circulate pretty fast, if you ask me,” Yunho replies quietly.

 

Yoona frowns. “You guys are even bigger gossips than I am.”

 

Changmin shrugs, mind clouded with the new information he’s received in the past hour.

 

**

 

“Changmin!”

 

The lanky 18-year old was being repeatedly shaken by his friend. Changmin yawns and stretches his arms before looking around the room. The room was filled with sleepy college students, lazing on their desks, waiting for the lecturer to arrive. He was then met by the concerned look of his friend.

 

“Class is about to start,” Kyuhyun reminded him. “You shouldn’t be sleeping.”

 

“I know.”

 

Kyuhyun frowns. “You okay?”

 

Changmin nodded. “Yeah…I just haven’t been able to sleep a lot the past few days.”

 

“Maybe it’s time to tone down your coffee dosage,” Kyuhyun jokes.

 

“As if.”

 

They both chuckle at that, but Kyuhyun was quick to jump back to their initial subject. “I’m serious though. Are you alright? Have you been doing fine? Are you still thinking about last time?”

 

Changmin blinks.

 

“Not really…” he thought carefully if he should let Kyuhyun know about his problems. “I mean…yeah, there’s something, but it’s not important.”

 

Kyuhyun raises a brow. “So it’s so ‘not’ important that it’s been keeping you up at night? Hah, funny. Now talk to me about it. We’re friends, right?”

 

“Of course we are,” scoffs Changmin, “I promise we’ll talk about it after class, alright? It’s kind of complicated.”

 

Kyuhyun shrugs and his eyes went to the board when the lecturer walks into class.

 

After classes have finished, Kyuhyun and Changmin were sat on the bleachers whilst eating some biscuits that Kyuhyun had brought from home. They blankly watched the football match happening before them, though it was mostly a bunch of seniors playing for fun. Most of them weren’t even in the football team and Changmin wonders why they didn’t join in the first place. However, Changmin did grimace at the sight of Donghae on the bench, covered in sweat and yelling for his team.

 

“So, what’s up?” Kyuhyun spoke out, breaking the silence.

 

Changmin shrugs.

 

“Stuff.”

 

“Oh come on.”

 

The younger rolls his eyes. “It’s just. It’s Minho.”

 

Kyuhyun stopped chewing.

 

“Minho?”

 

Changmin nods. “I think…I think he likes me.”

 

Kyuhyun laughs. “Nonsense. Everyone knows he’s slept with Taemin and that he’s probably going to ask him out soon.”

 

“Well,” Changmin wanted to bring up the time Minho acted weirdly around him and Jinki’s story on how he and Minho got together that was creepily similar to what’s happening between Changmin and Minho. “People fuck around a lot for fun. Maybe he’s not actually into him.”

 

Kyuhyun grimaces.

 

“I really don’t see the fun in that.”

 

Changmin frowns. “Are you the type to have sex after you marry? I mean, I know you’ve never fucked before but you’ll never know until you try it.”

 

The shorter man shrugs. “Maybe I’m just not interested.” Changmin knew there was more to what Kyuhyun said, but the elder had interrupted him before he could ask. “Now let’s not talk about me. It’s about you right now.”

 

Changmin then dropped the subject and began explaining Kyuhyun what Jinki had told him and how Minho had acted around him recently. Kyuhyun listened to him carefully, and he seemed to take every ounce of detail seriously.

 

“Well, I guess you could be right,” Kyuhyun finally says. “Why don’t you ask him?”

 

Changmin shook his head. “He wouldn’t even talk to me.”

 

Kyuhyun chuckles dryly. “You’re interesting, Shim. You seem to care so much about Minho’s feelings despite the fact that you feel nothing for him.”

 

The taller shrugs. “It’s better that he knows I have no interest in him before he tries anything else. I just don’t like getting his hopes up if he is into me.”

 

“You’re a nice man, Shim Changmin,” Kyuhyun shook his head. “Now all you need to do is grow a pair and ask out Yunho.”

 

Changmin felt his ears and cheeks go red at that. “What makes you think I like Yunho-hyung that way? Don’t be weird.”

 

“You told me before!”

 

“Uh, yeah I don’t remember,” Changmin tries to avoid the subject.

 

Unknown to them, Donghae wasn’t completely distracted by the game and had been listening to their conversation attentively.


End file.
